Elementeyya
by elementaltrilogy
Summary: Knowing his fate, Chris Rynes ran away. He thought that it would be safer for him and his loved ones, but he's wrong. There is darkness within light. The Elementals are coming for him and his family. Read the sequel of Elemental, where there will be more shockers to be discovered.
1. Where Are You,Chris

Jane's p.o.v:

I woke up with a queasy feeling in my chest. I walked to Chris's house to check if he's okay, but when I knocked on the door, his mother aswered.

"Oh thank heavens,it's Jane. Do come in sweetheart" Lila said. She looked awfully worried. I start to get more and more worried.

"Lila, tell me what's making you worried?" I said .

"Its my son, Chris...he's gone, he's not here" she started to sob uncontrollably. Without noticing, so do I.

Why did he leave? Was it something I did? Or maybe something I said, god just give a sign that he's okay...

"Do you know why, Lila?" I ask.

"I though you did, Jane" then it hits me.

"Is Arthur and James at home? Because I think I know why"

"But you said-"

"Forget what i just said"

Lila called James and Arthur down to the table in the kitchen. We all sat down on the table. Lila and Arthur, anxious to know their son's problem. I swallow hard, and speak.

"If you notice, Chris has been acting a little weird, hasn't he? He has been quieter than usual. Well it's because he is containing his new powers" Arthur rises from his chair and glares at me.

"What do you mean, new powers?"he said,narrowing his dark blue eyes at me.

"Arthur, you know what I mean" then he falls back to his seat and a sound escapes from his body,a cross between a sigh and a whimper. Lila and Arthur both start to cry.

"The prophecy...it's being fullfilled" Lila wraps her arms around Arthur. James and I both say the same thing.

"What prophecy?"

"You will have to see the Element Leader of Fire to know" Arthur said. "Someone has to find Chris before the Elementals do"

"How dad, how? Alistair is over a thousand miles away! How do you expect me to go and see him?", said James.

"You're not gonna" I silenced him.

"Then who else?", asked James.

"I will. It's risky but I'm willing to do this" I stood up .

"And what makes you think you have a right to do this?" Arthur snapps back.

"Because only now I realize that I love him more than a friend" with that I left to go to my home when Lila stops me.

"Jane,sweetheart, I can't thank you enough for this" she hugs me.

"Don't thank me yet, Lila", with that, I left.

"Mom, I have to go to Ireland.."

"Why?" she said.

"Because something terrible happened to Chris and I have to find him"

"Why don't you let the trouble be settled by his family? Don't involve us, Jane. We're already in enough trouble" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Mom, if something horrible happened to that one guy you loved, what would you do? You would help him right?That's what I'm trying to do mom, please. I love Christopher, so much" I sob at the word 'Love'. It just makes me feel guilty for not telling him.

"You...love him?"

"Yes mom, I love all his flaws and his advantages. Can't you see, I'm willing to die for this boy, momma!"

"Please, mom. Please" I'm on my knees... tears dripping all over the floor... desperate to get him back.

"Jane, I can see that you really love this boy, and didn't I promise that I would do anyhting to make you happy?" she kneels by my side and I look into her eyes. Looking for a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Are you gonna help me, momma?"

"I will always" she hugged me and I hugged back.

"Come, we have a plane ticket to book" she said.


	2. Hitching A Ride

Chris' p.o.v:

I'm lost in the 's getting dark, so I guess I should stop and take a break. I have been on this Runaway for about 1 day and 6 hours. Since I hitched a ride on a truck, (I actually jumped on the truck without the driver knowing) I'm guessing I'm not far from Sturgeon Bay. There has to be boats passing by. There has to be. Maybe I could hitch on ol' Moe's boat. He's our local fisherman. Maybe he's somewhere here. But I should really stop and take a rest.

I put my bag down and leaned against a tree. I went through my bag to get my phone and headphones.I went through my list of songs and pressed on the song "Demons" by Imagine kinda explains my situation right now.i stare at the sunset orange sky and it reminds me of Peeta Mellark. (spoiler alert for Mockingjay) i wonder if the feeling of being hijacked is the same as turning Elemental,that is.

I go through my photo album and come across a photo i took of Jane and I.

"Im so sorry I didnt say goodbye,Jane. If only i had the strength to. if only you knew I loved you...if i could bring you,i would but i cant.'cause i dont want my problems to affect your it so sorry,Jane..." I kissed the photo of her an my phone.

Suddenly,i heard people i could see light in a distance.i got up,gathered my things and followed the voices and found a jetty. i guess its an illegal one,'cause its made of wood and the people who run it speak a language i dont also brought guns.i have to be careful. i saw one of those cargo ferries getting ready to sail off when i quickly jump onto was a lucky jump alright. I hid in between some giant crates so no one could find me.

I awaken from the rising sun blinding my ferry still hasnt moored yet,so i decided to just stay here untill it looking at the writing of the box , I can pretty much tell that we are gonna cross lake michigan, so i guess its a great idea that i shut up,cause if anything bad happens,i cant jump to shore so easily.  
>Okay.. I have to devise a soon as we get to the docks,i jump of and run to the hictch rides on trucks till i get to canada or atleast far enough from sailed accross lake michigan for about seven hours,till the ferry moored at another illegal-looking jetty. The crew start to unload the crates so i think i should probably jump off now. I get up quietly,walk to the edge of the ferry and as i was about to jump,i feel the barrel of a gun against the back of my head.I hear it click,and my heart beats a mile a minute.<p>

"What are you doing here" the man man seems to have an exotic accent.

BOOM

but i dont feel the bullet.I turn around to find that man,dead.i examined his gun,and found out that I repelled the bullet to his direction while it was still in its 's why the gun looks so crew heard the blast and came for by one,i froze their arteries on their necks and quickly made a run for it.i ran towards the woods and hid in between some i feel that the pirates have left, i walked on to find the highway.  
>I could hear cars whizzing by,so i think im close.<p>

Till I hit my head on something metal.i arouse the spot my head was knocked and notice that what hit me,was a signboard. and theres a road! hooray!

In a distance,i could faintly see a truck. I step back and get ready to jump as soon as it passes me and i chase it and grab the handle,swinging me in,Dauntless style. i over hear the driver ,looks like were heading i should just chill till i get to the north dock.


	3. Help

Jane's pov:

"Thank you for choosing American airlines,good afternoon and goodbye" the stewardess said on the loudspeaker. Mom and I have reached Londonderry,we're about to ask help from Alistair and Delevigne. Alistair should know the truth. And Delevigne was the woman who walked Chris in the they must be able to help.

"Come on, we have to rent a car"  
>"Okay, but first ,we have to get the map.I kinda misplaced it"<br>"Its okay sweetie"

We drove to the derry countryside,passing the pink and yellow fields. oh Chris,wherever you are,im willing to travel the world just to search for you.

"We're almost there" mom said.  
>"K" i replied her ,lazily.<br>"Sweetie are you okay?"  
>"Yes,im just about him"<br>"You're still thinking about him?"  
>"Every second of the day"<p>

She pulled up at the woods and we hike all the way up to the push the big door open and walk up the stairs.

"Looks like we have some guests,come with me,i will bring you to the others" I guess Aristotle was expecting creepy,though.

He brought us to the Library of the castle,where I see Alistair and Lancaster reading a big book.

"Alistair,we have guests" Aristotle spoke in a sharp Irish accent.

"Jane ? What business do we have here?" he rose from his chair to shake my hand.

"And who is this lovely woman?is she your mother?"

"Indeed I am,My name is you know,I am a human"mom shook his hand.

"Ah,i see" he says.

"Um,Alistair?i actually came to speak to you" i said,breaking their conversation.

"Come,we talk in my private quarters"

"You stay here,kay?"I turn to mom.

" good"Alistair and I walk to his private down a broad hallway with big doors .his room was at the pushed the door with the fire birthmark open to reveal a beautiful,classic , sat down on the tea table to discuss.

"So,what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Its about a boy named Chris ran away,recently"

"Ran away?that's horrible.."

"But Arthur Rynes said that you would know why...do you?"I say,suspiciously.

"Actually,i do"

"Tell me,please"

He stood up and went to the bookcase pulled out a book and went through the pages to find a peice of paper.

"The wiseman dreamt of a boy,who on his claiming saw well as the six boy is our saviour,our beacon of last is destined to save us all from the evil of The ,The Elementals have power to turn him dark,and that is wiseman called him,The Frozen wiseman's descendants are alive today,He is the guardian of The Elementia" ( the Elementia is another name for the big book of tricks)

"Here's a drawing the Wiseman drew,after he woke up from that dream"he handed me the on it, the same Elemental Birthmark Chris has. oh my god. he is The Frozen Heart.

"Alistair,Chris has this on his left wrist"  
>He looks at me in disbelief.<p>

"Its really is dangerous, have to find him before the Elementals have to get him here" Alistair sounds worried now.

I guess we all should.


	4. Real Danger

Jane's p.o.v:

"Delevigne and Demetri will follow you back .they will do everything in their power to help" Lancaster leads us to the throne hall. the six leaders gather in the throne of them have heard my report. Chris ran away,and he is the saviour of our kind. and its crucial that we get him back.

"My dear,when are you planning on moving on to find him?"Alexandria asks.

"As soon as possible,Ma'am"i speak sternly.

"Where's Demitri and Delevigne?" Alistair asked Lancaster.

"Theyre getting should be almost ready"

In a distance,i see them both approaching us,reeling a suitcase.  
>There they are,dressed like theyre about to fight real ,they are.<p>

"Aristotle,help Demitri and I summon the Chaffeur,please?" Delevigne appears to be wearing a coat and some heeled boots.

"Jane,were 's go" Demitri said ,wearing a darkblue leather jacket zipped up all the way to the neck and worn out jeans. for an old man,he does have style.

"Wait,Chaffeur?" mom seems that she is as puzzled as i am.

"Yes,Chaffeur" Alistair lead us out to what looks like an indoor garage with a black rolls royce .and a man who is in a uniform.

"Oh and tell Alexander to send this message to the locals,they have the right to know" Delevigne shouts.

"Alexander?who is that?"

"He is our Messenger,My Dear" she sits in the seat next to me,Demitri in the passengers seat.i didnt let mom follow us,if anything happens,i want her to be alive.

"To the will board the first plane to Idlewild" she instructed Alexander as he closes her door .

"Yes ma' trip,your hignesses" the chaffeur drives us down the forest path and to the ,i thought no one in the castle knew the roads.

"Have you seen the Elementia,jane?"Demitri said.

"Yes,i have..Alistair said something about the descendants of the wiseman are the guardians.i think chris' dad is the guardian"

"True,and do you know the capabilities of that book in the hands of an Elemental?" Delevigne interrupts.

"We're screwed if they have it"

We reached the airport,unloaded our bags and retreaved our sat down and waited for our ,its kinda awkward sitting with a man and woman you barely know and trusting peoples lives witg its all for the sake of my loved ones.

We boarded our plane and flew back to Idlewild.


	5. Decisions To Be Made

Jane's p.o.v:

"Welcome to Wild Rose Airport" I say to the two of them.I see mom,waiting at the entrance.i guess she got hone earlier than us.

"Hello Delevigne and Demitri,welcome to our small town ,Idlewild "mom said with a smile spread across her face."come,we will visit the Rynes family ..theyre in much emotion" mom said,opening the doors to let Us drove us to Chris' enter and see flyers with his face,all over the place. we imidiately see Lila,on the desktop,sending saw us and headed our direction to greet us.

"Welcome,Your highnesses...your arrival here is much appreciated"Lila greets them. All of us enter and sit down in the living were gonna discuss what to do went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of tea and cookies. James and Arthur join us on our little discussion.

"Okay,first things 's gonna go after him?" Arthur said.

"I will" James said.

"Oh no , 've got spring to youre the only earth we've got" Lila and Arthur say simultaniously.

"I cant, the only Air"Lila continues.

"I'll not gonna let any of you risk your 's my son,and i should find him" Arthur spoke.

I wasnt gonna let Arthur leave,he's old and worn out,he could snap at anytime. True that he's doing great sacrifice,but how can he save a life while his is already on the line? plus,Arthur has heart not gonna let my love's parents risk their lives like this.  
>I stood from my seat and spoke.<p>

"No Arthur.I'll go after know that you cant do this,because of your health ,so why risk it?plus,if your crush runs away and there's barely anyone to take care of his family,you have to do whatever it takes,right? so i do this for all of us" I say sternly. Im seventeen,i basically an adult now.

There was a silence.

"Are you sure,Jane? you sure youre up for this?" Arthur asked .

"More than sure"

"Okay,we have that settled,now who's gonna help with the snow here?" Arthur spoke again.

"I am willing to do so"Delevigne said.

"Okay,Demitri?can you help us spread the word?" Arthur said.

"Yes,i will" Demitri replied.

"Okay,its all ,you will move sunrise"

I look into moms eyes,holding her hand,making sure she knows that i'll be okay.i pull her close to hug her and whisper . "Dont worry, be okay,I promise all, i am one of the strongest type of Elementians" i kiss her cheek. we thank the Rynes family for offering The Leaders a place to stay, and walk home.

We cross the threshold,to find the house so quiet. mom sees a note on the from Jack,he went back to his college ,St Charles University. mom sighed.i lay down on the sofa and dozed off.


	6. Crossing Into Canada

Chris' p.o.v:

Come on, and swim. What have you got to lose? I breathe in,take a few steps to the back.i run and jump into the water. thank goodness my backpack is water proof,or it'll be goodbye to my supplies. i swim away from the boat and swim to shore.

As i got to waters only knee high,i stand. And walk towards the forest near the beach. i let the grass scrape away the sand stuck between my toes. I feel the afternoon sun beat down on my skin,making it burn. It stings a bit,but it feels good.

I found a creek and filled my metal resevoir with the taste of the water isnt salty,so im guessing its from a freshwater pond.I put on my jacket and some terrain boots,and start my most likely in canada,right now. I took out an Energy bar from  
>My bag and started to gobble it up.i was very last snack was yesterday ,lunch. I was also very Fatigued.<p>

I kept on walking,for hours and hours,till i finally decided to stop.I couldnt get my head to focus at all. my sight was blurred up and i couldnt gain control of my body.I grasped a tree branch to balance i got the feeling of total drainage and visions of black.i felt like i was about to faint.I breathed in heavily .I dropped to the ground and blacked out.


	7. Meeting Garett

Chris' p.o.v:

I awake to the light of a candle,lit before me. i sat down and noticed that im not where i thought i was. I was lying on a bunch of Hay and I could see a man in the corner of the man comes closer to me,and hands me a cup of hot tea. "you collapsed,in the middle of the woods. You were too tired. and your feet have blisters and cuts have you been doin,boy?" That man,who looks like he was in his late twenties, asked me.

"Been on a walk...thanks" i say,with a smile.

"Your welcome,i couldnt just leave you there" he said, getting up to take a sandwich he had made.

"Im Garett,by the way" he passed me a sandwich.

"Chris. a pleasure to meet ya" i flashed a sincere smile.

"You travel alone?how old are you?" he said,sinking his teeth into his sandwich.

" Seventeen" i start to eat.

"Seventeen?! so young and youre already exploring on your own...wait a sec,youre not exploring,youre on a runaway"he his words shocked me and made me choke on my on spit.

"Please,i have a good reason..."i said.

"oh,alright still havent recovered yet,so feel free to spend the brother wont be home till next week so i guess you could stay in his 's about your age,so i think you'll fit his clothes"

"Thank you Garett,and if possible,please dont let anyone know im here"

"Dont worry,i live in the middle of nowhere" he smirked.

"The toilets inside the got it heated up for you. oh,and your backpack is in the room as well"he shows me the way to the house. its through a green door with a semi-circular window.I could see the lights and smell the lavender scented pouches he hangs around here.

I get up, walk towards the green door and push it ,i feel a gush of cold air. the atmosphere here feels alot like home. the thought of home makes me feel weak and sad. I walk into the room with the fireplace lit and some clean clothes on the bed.

I sit in the armchair at the edge of the room and gazed at the bluish orange sky,a sunset window infront of the armchair is humoungous. Bigger than 2 regular sized coffee tables. the view was all forest from a ,Enchanting,  
>Breathtaking.<p>

The trees that spread as far as the eye can see,reminded me of James. I wonder if he's okay,I wonder if He's searching for me, I wonder if he'd been to school lately. Whatever it is, I hope he's okay.

if James were here,i'd bet he'd be running through the trees,bending vines and branches,laughing and 'd always adored nature,the trees,grass and for it is his nature to do so. I stared at the sun between two hills,slowly slipping below the horizon. It sets here,only to rise somewhere else. odd,amazing,beautiful.

I grab the clothes and change into them and went to sleep. Garett will probably understand,im tired.


	8. Uh-Oh

Chris' pov:

"I'll be back in an you need anything,my cellphone number i on the fridge" he made his way out ,got on his rally bike and drove a hidden road,to the main highway.

I breathe in the forest air,let the freshness in. I walked out of Garett's house and walked to the barn. I looked around,and found my wallet! i cant believe i forgot about it! I run towards it to check if all my money is in. thankfully,they were. i grab my phone from the room,-which technically shouldnt be called a phone cause i removed the SD card but whatever- and checked the battery percentage.10%. i better charge it,and fast. I grab the charger and planted it on the wall. the IOS7 battery icon appears on the screen, leave it for a few minutes,and the popular symbol appears. I swipe the screen and key in my passcode. i check my connection to wifi, and see an account named;

**everettmanning1997**.

Hmm,it doesnt have a password,so connect!

Hmm,everett,could it be Garett's brother? i guess so. I open google earth,and for this once,i turn on my GPS,to see where i am. I just crossed the canadian border. whew,thank at south of St Joseph's Island.

Well,the good thing is,the Elementals cant find me not-so good thing is that if i get caught,ill be in a hell of alot of trouble. I quickly turn of the GPS and walk out of the its time i started sharpening my skills with my been a week and a half since i left,qnd i havent even started practicing. i got the Book and placed it on the porch steps.i think its time i started on Metal. Page 783. How to bend a metal rod. Page to strike metal. these are all like magneto stuff. i cant say theyre easy,nor can i say theyre ill try. i pull my arm to the back and strike forward as if i wa punching something.a metal rod came flying at my thumb-thacking my ,i avoided it in time.

"Haha ,im more lethal than i thought" i let out a sigh of relief.

I wanted to try the trick on page 821,split a metal piece into 2. i did a movement like how swimmers would do,cross your hands and pull back. instead of splitting the metal rod in two,i let out a gush of was no ordinary gush,it was a strong even blew all the pebbles in its way.

I hear a bike power down,and footsteps approaching garett shouting my name.

"Chris!" he shouted. well i kept quiet and hid in between the was too knows what i screwed.I finally decided to be truthful to him.

"Garett" i say in a trembling voice.

"Chris,i saw what you did...tell me,please tell me it wasnt voodoo or anything?" He said worrily.

"It was what you the real me" i say quietly.

"VOODOO?" he tripped and fell.

Annoyed,i said "no,i do NOT do voodoo.i am simply,gifted"  
>I helped him up to his heels and bring him in to the house.<p> 


	9. Explaining It To Humans

Chris' pov:

I placed a hot towel on his forehead,pull the sheets on him,and set next to him on a chair. "dont be scared around me, not as dangerous as i sound". he still trembles and looks at me like i am a venomous guy,has definitely never seen his childhood heroes in the current time.

"Okay...now tell me everything about you" he said,pushing himself to sit upright .

"Okay. first off, i have powers"

"What kind of powers?"he interrupts me.

"Im an Elementian. Elementians are like humans,only they have the power to control mother all elements at once,but one element per ,there are a kind of Elementians who are able to control all six species is called,Elemental. Elementals are Maleficent. during their claiming,they turn dark and they grow fangs. of course,there are Dark are different from are more powerful than Those who turn they arent all just have horrible anger management issues"

He nodded,and spoke. "I beg your pardon,You said something about _the_ _claiming_?"

"The claiming,its the thing Elementians go through when they turn have to go to The Fortress,where the leaders of our kind rule, and put their wrist,where the birthmark is,through a small flow of magical water to see by what they are claimed._Dark or Light_. The Lights are safe,but the Darks,they have a chance of being Elemental"

"Are you,Elemental?" he stutters.  
>"During my claiming,i was claimed by i also be ame far as i know,im the ONLY light elemental. i ran away because i knew this wouldnt end trying to figure out what i really am" i said.<p>

"You left your family because you loved them" he spoke in a broken voice.

His words make me realize,that im doing a makes me realize how much i REALLY love my family.i do,i do, i do.i hope theyre okay,i hope theyre out of harm's way,i hope they arent looking for might sound selfish,but its for the best.i tear up to the thought.i look into the mirror on the wall,seeing my reflection.i have red,teary eyes.i look at my expression,i look like a wounded animal,lost,all alone in a big scary forest,with no one to help me.

"You have a girl at home,now dont you?"

"I-I wish she was my girl,i really love her,to the moon and back,but i cant have her" i sigh and start to break.

"Why not?" he asked as if what i just said was nothing.

"When you love someone,you have to do everything you can to protect them and do whatever it takes to keep them out of harm's way...thats why i cant be with her" i looked back at the mirror,and see a tear streak running down the side of my cheek. Oh Jane,I love you so much,thats why i left,to keep you safe and happy,even if it means i'll suffer for an eternity.

"Chris? Im sorry if i went too far with this" he gives me a half hug.

"No,no its okay,im okay" im really suck it up, is unfair at certain times,and fair at the worst possible time.

"Come on,lets go outside" Garett gets out of the sheets and helps me up and walk to the front door.

Garett isnt so hard to talk to,after all.


	10. The Other Side Of Society

Chris' pov:

"Show me how you make water" garett says enthusiasticly.

"You cant make i can form the vapour in the air and from rainclouds or morning dew"

"Then do it. i wanna see it"

With a wave of my hand,a water ball formed right infront of seen dad do it so often,so it kinda sticks on me.  
>I gaze at Garetts face,his enlargened eyes,his half open mouth.I am certain that i had just showed him the other side of silent,but dangerous dangerous but beautiful beautiful but fatal side.<p>

Garett continued to marvel at the ball of water levitating infront of his human eyes. i waved my hands in fro t of his nostrils to know if he was actually breathing. he was barely breathing.i snapped my fingers and take him back to reality.

"Im sorry-what?" He's back in reality.

"Watch this"

I waved my hand in the air and made it snow,just on the Manning Household. again,he looked in ran to a nearby tree and climbed to the top of wanted to see where the snow started falling,and he was high enough to be at the same level snow started raining down .he laughed excitedly and stuck his hand to the transparent and mirage-like cloud that makes the 's laughing even more now,its like he's seeing .

"This is awesome!" he yelled out

"I know!" i yelled back,happy that he likes my powers now.

"Can you make me fly?" he yelled out i could reply,he jumped off the tree.

I ran to where i estimated he'd land,and make a cushion of air underneath him seem like he's honestly,its hard to hold it for a long time. "Hey Garett,i cant make people fly,but im trying my best to save your life right now" i yell .

I slowly reduce the air cushion untill he is at a safe height to drop,and stop the landed with a thud,but otherwise okay. he smiled and i returned the smile. I made a believer outta gave me a pat on my back and start ,i join in with the laughter, walked up the porch and enter the house.


	11. Im Coming,Chris

Jane's pov:

"Ill be okay,mom" i give her one last hug. Lila,Arthur and James approach me and handed a dark blue box,tied with a and Arthur's Eyes are filled with their second child will been a month since he ran away. "when or if you find Chris,give this to his birthday never really got to give it to him" i take the parcel from he hands and walk to the departure lounge. before i pass through the gates,i take a look at them and Wave goodbye. I sit at the boarding lounge and wait for the plane to waiting,i take a look at the contents of my backpack; my passport,mom's debit card and 200 dollars,lip balm,chemistry and literature books, and chris' passport.i check my ticket,and written in bold is the country **CANADA**. my first close to idlewild so i decide to start be logical,chris wouldnt run away anywhere in 'd be must be in canada. i lean against my seat,plug in ny hedphones and play the song ' I Almost Do' by Taylor Swift. this song imparticularly is the song that describes my feelings for Chris. You know,when we were feuding. i stare at the EXIT sign above the gates and wonder,how long will it take for me to find Chris?how many other Planes will i have to board in order to find him?

The gates open and I enter the plane,showing my ticket to the flight rips a part of it and lets me go to my let me sit by the window, bless that man.i buckle my belt,and stare out the window. a chinese woman takes the seat next to me and starts to snooze off.i notice she didnt buckle her seatbelt yet so i took the liberty came and went,we took off. i feel the pressure building as we ascend to the blocks my ears and makes me have this sort of queasy feeling. i couldnt stand it anymore so i put on my headphones and listened to Violin music as i try to get some sleep.

"Miss,miss, we will be landing soon,miss, wake up" the stewardess wakes me. i wake up with a groggy feeling,like i just time traveled.i look out my window and little twinkling lights in the 're here.  
>Looks like while i was sleeping,i mustve unbuckled my seatbelts.i quickly buckle it and keep my stuff. I look out the window as the landing gear slowly kiss the pavement,and feel a bump when it 're in canada.<p>

I get off the plane,pass through the imigration check and get a cab to Arthur's nephew's home,Gavin Rynes.  
>Gavin's Father is Arthurs younger brother,and Gavin is about 19 years old. James tells me that Gavin is a Fire Fianceé is A human.<br>The journey from the airport to Gavin's place takes about an hour,so i text in the groupchat that i have arrived in Canada.


	12. Gavin And Diana

Jane's pov:

"Welcome to my home,you must be Jean" A Fiery Red Eyed man shakes my hand. "its Jane,actually... a pleasure to meet you,Gavin" i correct him. We stare into eachother's red im lucky,one day i might end up his cousin out of it jane,dont get your hopes up to invites me in and shows me to my pushes a pearl white door with a wooden sparrow hanging from the doorknob open. "ill call you when dinner is and keep in mind,the hot water pipes dont always for you,i wouldnt worry much"he smiled the same smile Arthur,Chris,James smiles. I guess that's the men of the Rynes family trademark. He slowly shuts the door and walks to the kitchen. I take a deep breath and sit on the bed. I lied down and spread my hands across the bed.I let out a heavy Sigh. i was tired as hell,i could tell you that. I unzip my suitcase,take out some clothes and change into them. I unpacked my stuff and went out the balcony . I pull the doors open and let the night breeze in,along with the view of the city. breath taking. I hear Gavin's voice at the door,calling me to dinner. I opened the door and walked to the dining area. a Red haired girl walked out of the kitchen with a stack of plates in her hands greeted me and offered a seat.

"Is there anything i could help with?"

"No,no its okay,you're the us serve dinner" the Red haired girl stifled a laugh. im guessing she is Gavin's fianceé,but im not fully sure 'cause she has blue elementian blue. she places a glass infront of me,and sits down on the table. Gavin returns to the table with a jar of orange juice. We all say our prayers and start dinner.

"So,how long have you known him?"Gavin asks.

"Since last year"i said. Gavin grabs the jar of juice and pours it into both of our places it down,and accidentally elbowed his glass off the glass shattered and juice is all over the place. Gavin gets up and starts picking the shards . I crouch down and help him.

"Gav ,are you alright?" the red haired woman said.

"Yes dear,can you help get some kitchen towels,please?" He smirked at me and I start giggling. Arthur tells me its been less than a month since they got engaged. I guess even Gavin isnt used to calling her "Dear" or "Honey" . the thought of soon-to-be couples tickles my heart.

Diana returns with a roll of kitchen towels and helps us wipe the juice off the maple wood flooring. I take the glass shards and wrap it with old newspapers to make sure it doesnt cause damage to the dustbin . I dump them in the dustbin and wipe the counter that's been scattered with tiny bits of glass. suddenly,i feel a stinging pain on my left palm. I check it out and find a not so tiny glass shard wedged in my palm. Carefully,I pull it out of my palm. Its covered in blood,and so is the counter. great. one mess after the other. Diana walks in and is shocked to see my ill fated palm.

"dear god,what happened to you?" Diana rushed towards me,examining my palm. She took a first aid kit and pulled out antiseptic cream,iodine and a roll of bandages.

Diana cleaned my wound with water and antiseptic cream, dabbed some iodine and finally bandaged my palm. i felt a stinging sensation but I learn to not show it.

"I went to Medical school...that's where I found out my classmate was gonna be my husband"

"How'd you know?" I asked .

"After Gav told me what he was, we started goin' out. And when we had our first kiss,we felt sparks around us. that's when he told me"

"Told you what?"

"That we Bonded"

"What's that?"

"Its when you know who your soulmate is, ive been told by Gertrude about this. you could bond as early as seventeen years old. How you know a person is your bonder, you feel weak when far away from them "

"And what happens if our bonder dies?" That one guy on my mind,who I hope will one day be my bonder.

"If you have already met your bonder, and they die,you will feel a searing pain in your heart,the same moment they take their final breath" she goes quieter as she says the few last words.

She finished her sentence,and I start to tear up. Is Chris still alive? Is he okay? Does he know what I know? Does he know his fate? I try to get myself together and get the thought of Chris dying out of my mind.

"Um-you said something about a woman telling you about this,what's her name?"

"Gertrude?" she raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"Yeah"

"Gertrude is Gavin's grandmother. Gertrude Evans. She was an Earth Elementian. She was also known to be the sibling of The Famous Elemental Hunter, Dalton Evans" we both walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Scared of what im thinking about, I ask for Diana's opinion.

"Diana,do you think Chris is out there?" I let out a sound that sounded like a whimper and a cry.

"Im sure he is" she gives me a half hug.

"How bout you go out and search for him,tomorrow?" she said.

"But first, We have to track him" Gavin appears out of the blue and interrupts us.

"Meet me in the study,shortly after midnight" he whispers to me.

I nodded and Diana went back to her room. Its 11:30,so I think I should go do my homework while time is still on my side.


	13. Tracking Rynes

Jane's pov:

"This is the map from Idlewild to Sault Ste Marie. If you look closely,there is a waterway from Idlewild,all the way to Sault Ste Marie,and from my calculations, a runaway seventeen year old with the power of elements can reach here within 1-2 weeks. It isnt logical for him to runaway anywhere in America,so its a high possibility that he's here somewhere" Gavin spreads a huge map and pins it on the wall. he puts a thumbthack on Idlewild and another on Sault Ste Marie. he joins those two thacks with a bright orange string.

"Yes,he might,but he might also be at St Joseph Island, its a shorter path and it has some foresty beaches. he might be at Drummond Island,too" I said,pointing out the route on the map and checking on Google Earth on Gavin's Ipad.

"Good,good. pin it on the map" he grabs more string and a box of thacks.

I pinned Idlewild to Drummond Island, St Joseph Island, Bois Blanc Island, Cockburn Island, Thessalon and lots of other places in the province of Ontario.  
>I took a step back and stare at all the bright orange lines, so vivid to my eyes it hurts.<p>

"Tomorrow, you and I are gonna go search these forests then we go to Sault Ste Marie"he said,zooming into the location of his house and a forest nearby. He takes out a box of Sharpie Pens and writes his coordinates on the map.

I sat down on a chair and stared at all those bright orange lines. So many places he could be, so many possibilities. So many chances he could live yet so many chances he could've died. Chris,wherever you are, I will find you. one way or another.


	14. Letting Go

Chris' pov:

"Damn this ripped" I take my shirt off and change into a new one. Im going to a sundry shop to get some things.

Here's the list of things I have to get:

1• energy bars  
>2• energy drinks<br>3• some used Tees  
>4• a new shaver (my facial hair is rapidly growing)<br>5• some mints (i need them to keep my cool)

I put on my hoodie and walk to a highway that lead to a small town.

I reach the sundry shop and cover my head with my hoodie. I gather the things I need, and go to the payment counter. I dump the things on the counter and keep my head low. The cashier looks at me like im a crook,so she kept one hand on the phone. She counted the amount of money I have to pay and told me in a low,scared voice.

"$22.80,sir" she stutters.

"Give me a sec" I dig in my pocket to find my wallet. Im starting to doubt i brought it. The cashier looks at me and dials a number. I think she was gonna call the cops.

"Oh- Here you go" I gave her an amount and she let out a sigh of relief. she cashed in and gave me the balance with a smile spread across her face.  
>I returned that smile and walked out. on the way out, I saw a girl drop her things and decide to help her get them. Its okay as long as she doesnt see who I was. I knelt down and picked her stuff and placed it in he little bag . "thank you " she said to me. I looked up at her face , and saw the girl I'd never thought I'd see again.<p>

Jane.

I got up, and quickly ran away from the town and went back to the forest.

What is she doing here?! Is she searching for me? I better get off St Joseph Island before she finds me.  
>Its not that I dont love her,really I do,but for her safety, I have to get away from her.<p>

This is hard for me. I want to be with her, but I cant. I cant be with her without putting her in harm's way. I have to let go of her.

Im sorry, Jane.

Im letting go of you.


	15. Moving On

Chris' pov:

I rip a piece of paper from my notebook and paste and instant photo of Jane and I on the top left of the paper. I think I should make a goodbye note,even if I know she'll never see it.  
>Anyways, here's what I wrote;<p>

_My Dear Jane,_

_I hope you forgive me for leaving you and Idlewild. I left because I wanted my loved ones safe. Safe from what I have become. What I am? even I dont know. That's the danger. If I dont know what I am,what Im capable of, I can never solve my problem. I cant control myself._

_Jane, I know the odds of you reading this letter are a hundred to one. So I dont expect you to read this._  
><em>But if you do, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for doing this. I want a future for my family and friends. even if it means I wont be apart of it.<em>

_Im sorry,_  
><em>Christopher Anderson Rynes.<em>

I lit a fire with my pointer finger and let the letter catch fire. I watched as the fire consumed half of the letter . Im so sorry Jane. so deeply,truly sorry. I heard a rustling noise in the bushes nearby and decided to move on to another forest. Out of the blue, Rain started pouring down heavily on me. I knew I was soaking wet but I just kept on moving, not worrying about anything else.


	16. Two Months

Jane's pov:

Two months.  
>62 days.<br>1488 hours.  
>Since Chris left Idlewild.<p>

Was it him last week? the guy who helped me back at St Joseph Island? he wore the same blue hoodie, could it be him? I just cant think anymore! Him gone is driving me crazy! I stare at the map,holed on many different spots, Sharpie scribbled everywhere. One more thack on the map and it will rip. countless Orange lines, the more the less hope I have. I went back to my room and and went to the balcony. breath in the dry,cold air and let out a bloodcurdling scream. I dont scream anything else but his name.

Chris.

I sink to my knees and grasp my head in my hands. My sight is blurry and teary. Voice nearly gone. Tear streaks on my cheek. palms bleeding because I clenched too hard.

"Where are you chris? I miss you" I shout to the world.

"Im going crazy without you! please, show me a sign!" I lean against the railing and cry uncontrolably. I cup my face and try to calm down. Gavin's house is surrounded by a small forest on a high peak and followed by the view of Sault Ste Marie,so I doubt anyone heard my screams. But incase somebody happens to hear me scream, now they know how painful it is to lose the one you love.

I settle down and sit on the porch steps. Waiting for Gavin to come home. Diana is a waitress,so she wont be back till midnight. I stare at my phone,on the photo of Chris, And my dad. I lost one of my beloved, I dont want to lose another.

The sound of an engine powering down breaks the silence. Gavin's home. he sees me and runs towards me. He gave me a hug and kisses my forehead. you know, fatherly-like kisses. " I dont know anymore,Gav. I dont know where else to look but I dont wanna give up" my tears stain his shirt.

"I wont let you give up. I am gonna keep searching for my cousin, even if it kills me" he said. I think he understands how It feels to lose the one you love. He lost his Mother at the tender age of 13. He lets go of his grip on me and walk upstairs. Gavin told me to go to sleep, so I did.

I lied down on the bed, the sound of the ceiling fan slicing through the air hypnotizes me . I have to get some sleep. I close my eyes,and fell asleep.


	17. Intertwining Hearts

Jane's pov:

Im wide awake.  
>Its 2 am.<br>And I have an urge to go out and look for Chris. I put on a cardigan and some old jeans. I silently walked down the stairs,through the screen door and shut it quietly. I flip the switch on my Flashlight and wander off in the dark,forest. My path is lit by my flashlight and the full moon.

I kept on walking, blindly navigating through the forest. Untill something catches my eye. Its a burnt note. I take a closer look and see a familiar photo pasted on it.

Oh my god.

"CHRIS!" I scream.

In a distance, I see light from a fire. I run towards it, feeling the intensity of excitement in my heart. finally, a sign.  
>I get closer to the fire and see a backpack on the ground,next to a gigantic ,mossy log. And the sight of black hair and blue eyes relieves me. He turns to look at me, and my heart stops for a second or two. With the first smile I put on in a long time, I say the one word on my mind.<p>

"Chris"

Chris' pov:

"Jane!" she walks towards me and wraps her arms around me. I hug her tight and kiss her cheek while whispering , " Im sorry,Im sorry,Im so so sorry... I did what I thought was best"

She backs up and laughs silently at me .  
>"No,its okay.. Im just really really really glad you're okay" she hugs me again.<p>

I flash a smile at her and she starts laughing, and surprisingly starts crying. We sat down,leaning on the big log and started talking.

"So, how was your day?" I asked,trying not to make things all mushy like.

"Huh? how was my day?! I spent two long months searching for you, crying and pleading for you to come  
>Home, spending hundreds of dollars to go to Ireland and Canada just to look for answers, and spent a month at Your cousins house just to track you, an you still ask me how's my day? unbelievable!" she is sorta half screaming now.<p>

"Okay,okay,okay" I try to calm her down.

"Your work paid off, you found me, Im okay, you're okay. Everything is fine now" I stroke her tear streaked cheeks.  
>At this one moment, I am tempted to show my affections. But for the time being, better not.<p>

"How'd you survive all this time?" she asks.

"Lets just say, If this were the hunger games, I'd be a victor" I managed a half smile.

"Jane,is my family okay?"

"Yes they are" thank god. She raised an eyebrow at me because my Iris has changed from blue to green

"You wanna see something?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Look to your right" she turned and saw a flower sprouting out from the earth before her very own eyes. She looks amazed as the flower grew. I plucked it and laced it behind her ear. tucking her hair back while at it.

She smiled, I smiled.

"Chris? I have to tell you something" my face goes cold to the word 'something' .

"What is it?" I move closer to her.

"When we were feuding, I thought things were gonna be better, but it didnt. I thought everything would be okay because I had Quentin, but it wasnt. I want you to listen to this song, its what my heart felt when we were feuding" she takes out her phone, plugged in the earphones and handed me one of the earphone heads. I placed one in my ear and she place one in hers.

The song began with a guitar solo. at first I didnt recognize it. When the intro rolled in, I knew who sang it.  
>I listened to the lyrics carefully while staring at Jane.<p>

I bet this time of night you're still up.  
>I bet you're tired from a long hard week.<br>I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
>And I bet sometimes you wonder about me.<p>

And I just wanna tell you  
>It takes everything in me not to call you.<br>And I wish I could run to you.  
>And I hope you know that every time I don't<br>I almost do,  
>I almost do.<p>

I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
>'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply.<br>I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you  
>And risk another goodbye.<p>

And I just wanna tell you  
>It takes everything in me not to call you.<br>And I wish I could run to you.  
>And I hope you know that every time I don't<br>I almost do,  
>I almost do.<p>

Oh, we made quite a mess, babe.  
>It's probably better off this way.<br>And I confess, babe,  
>In my dreams you're touching my face<br>And asking me if I wanna try again with you.  
>And I almost do.<p>

And I just wanna tell you  
>It takes everything in me not to call you.<br>And I wish I could run to you.  
>And I hope you know that every time I don't<br>I almost do,  
>I almost do.<p>

I bet this time of night you're still up.  
>I bet you're tired from a long hard week.<br>I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
>And I hope sometimes you wonder about me.<p>

I stare into her eyes with awe. I leaned in closer, lips inches away. She ran her fingers through my hair,pulling me closer to her. I could tell she was as nervous as I was 'cause I could hear her heartbeat,loud and fast. I leaned in more and our lips finally touched, for the first time . There was something about this kiss, it was strong. powerful,if I may. I cupped her face in my hands and continued to build pressure with our lips. I felt sparks all around us, this feels so right. she pulled back and we touched foreheads. "how long,how long have you held it in?" Im slightly laughing . "Forever" she pulled me back and kissed me passionately.  
>We kissed that night,<br>Under the moon and starlight.

Jane, you and I were meant to be and to last.

She whispers something to me in a breaky voice.

"Chris,you are my bonder. we bonded"


	18. Here We Go

Chris' pov:

I wake up to Jane in my arms,waking me up. We mustve fallen asleep together. "Chris, wake up, wake up..its sunrise,we have to go back to Gavin's place" the sunrise light and the bonfire ash fill the air. Gavin? he lives here? I didnt know that. I gather my stuff and walk with Jane to Gavin's house .

"So is his house far from here?" I move a big branch to clear our path.

"A half hour walk,its already been roughly 15 minutes,we should be there already" she said.

I see something in the distance. I squint to see what it was an saw a modern house. A modern house in the middle of the forest? how twilight-ish.  
>I elbow Jane and point to the house to check if it was Gavin's. She smiled and nodded. Though she's smiling, Im scared to death right now. How will my family react? how will my parents react? most importantly, how will I react? we get closer to the white and grey house to see a black haired man in a car and a ginger haired woman on the porch steps. Diana, she's waving goodbye to Gavin who's off to work.<br>The car reverses and Jane does something horribly stupid. She jumped in the driveway and blocked the car from moving.

"Gav! Gav dont go ! I found Chris!" she opens the car door.

Gavin looks at me like He's never seen me. His look of shock was soon replaced by a heartwarming smile. he gets out of the car, partly running, towards me. He embraces me and gives a hug.

"Where have you been,Christopher? Your mom just got off the phone. She's losing hope on you. But now your back, Thank goodness you are little cousin"  
>This hug felt alot more meaningful knowing that even my cousin went all out to search for me. Gavin looses his grip and introduces me to a ginger haired girl.<p>

"Chris, this is my Wife-to-be, Diana"  
>We shake hands awkwardly but try to conceal it. Then it hit me. when I was 14, I recalled Gavin having a girlfriend. I met his girlfriend only once ,and I think her name was Diana. Wow,she looks hotter than before. Hot enough to make a teapot whistle,that is. Wait. What am I thinking? I have a bonder now, I shouldnt be thinking about this. Snap out of it,Chris.<p>

"Welcome home, Chris! sort of " Diana ends the sentence with a partial laugh.

"Screw work, You're more valuable right now" Gavin says to Diana. Jane and I walk up the porch steps and she pushes the door open. I was mesmerized by the interesting architecture, Gavin must've designed it himself. The perks of being an Architect. "come, I wanna show you the study " Jane said.

We walk up the marble staircase to a room with a mahogany door. "prepare to be amazed,christopher" I mumble to myself . She pushe the door open,revealing bookshelves nailed to the wall and a map in between two gigantic windows at the end of the room. I focused on the map and saw countless thumbthacks connected by orange thread, information doodled everywhere with a sharpie, and a picture of me. Was this how they found me? now, I am touched.

"Everyone went all out to search for you, you know that?" she said with a voice smooth like silk. I looked at her, and laced her fingers with mine. There's a jolt of electricity everytime I do that. Shocking (pun totally intended) ,but I like it.

I hold her face in my hands and kiss her forehead. Whispering "I cant thank you guys enough for doing this.." we touched our foreheads and slowly, brushing lightly on her lips with mine.

"We know why you left,but running away wont solve anything, Chris" she said.

"I dont know what I have become, Jane"

"And I do, Alistair does"

What? How can they know what I am even before I do? Desperate, I seek answers.

"What am I then, Jane" I grasp her forearms.

"I cant tell you, Only Alistair can" now this is just stupid. What, no one can speak of it except Alistair? well that is totally stupid.

"And why is that?" Anger builds up in me.

"Because only thee who have been told by the wiseman thyself can speak of it"  
>She shoots me an expression that I dont recognize.<p>

"The wiseman?" I say puzzlingly.

"Let Alistair explain that himself. But first, lets get you home. I got your tickets already. You two will be flying tomorrow. Now go phone your family,they must be worried" Gavin interrupts our quarrel. Gavin left the room and left us both to ourselves.  
>I turn to Jane and hold her face with my right hand.<p>

"Im sorry I spazed out just now.. I was just worried" she hugs me tight and I kiss her forehead

"Its okay.. I wouldve done the same"


	19. Im Comin' Home

Chris' pov:

"Goodbye! Fly safe!" Diana laces her arm with Gavin's. She waves at us as we walk to the gates to the plane. Jane rummages through her bag to find something. That 'something' must be really important because she is starting to panic. Starting to worry myself, I ask for what she is searching for. you know,maybe I could help.

"Um Jane,what exactly are you searching for?"

"Our passports,Chris! I cant remember where I put them!" She drops the bag on the floor and her face goes pale. Typical Jane, she panics too easily.

I see an bulge at the bottom of the bag, shaped like a rectangle. I unzipped that part of the bag and found our passports . Thank god. I passed them to Jane and her expression changes to a happy face. She facepalms herself and laughs.

We get to the plane and got to our seats. The flight attendant asked us to buckle up as for the take off in a few minutes. I look at Jane ,staring out the window like a kid on a plane for the first time. People would say she's childish at times, but I think she's just born like that. People always push her to change,be like society, but I strongly disagree. I think she has the right to be different, and different is beautiful. Jane,please never change. I feel a force pulling me back and pressure building up in my ears. We're taking off.

Jane,stares out the window as the plane pierces the clouds. The screens on the back of the chair light up,and display our coordinates,weather outside, time to destination and our altitude. The tempreture goes down to a 24.8 degrees fahrenheit,a freezing point. There is ice forming on the window, I wasnt doing this, it comes naturally. I touch the window and the ice formed a heart. Jane looks at me and flashes her signature Million dollar smile. "Why did I ever leave someone as special as you?" my hand strokes her head as I whisper to her. She lifts the armrest,and snuggles into my arms,slowly falling asleep.

"I love you to the moon and back" she whispers.

Emily, that's what she said on the night of the dance.

Did I ever love her? Come to think about it, She never talks to me at class, nor does she at recess. She only talks when I come over to her place or when we text eachother. Most of the time,she's with her friend who was Jane's lover,Quentin. Did she love me? Or more importantly, did I?

Then it hits me,she didnt want me for love, she made me a backup plan. She is an actress. How could I have been so stupid? Im just a "spare" just incase she's lonely. I've been holding it in, but now I'll make it clear.  
>Emily,I hate everything about you.<p>

I take out my Phone,plugged in my headphones and played the song " I Hate Everything About You " by Three Days Grace.


	20. Here We Go Again

Chris' pov:

"Dont worry,they wont be mad at you" Jane holds my cold,pale hand. How can they not? Im a seventeen year old runaway who left with 500 dollars ,some energy food, and the most important book in Elementian history. They will be mad. I let out a heavy sigh and stare out the window of the taxi that's taking me home. The taxi driver stops and we disembark. Jane and I gather our things and paid the taxi driver.

"What am I gonna say,Jane?" I said in a nervous,trembling voice.

"I dont know... May the odds be ever in your favor"she patted my back.

Nervous, I knock 4 times on the baige coloured door of my home. Footsteps approach me and the door swings open. James. Instantly,I wrap my arms around him and start sobbing. He sobbed,too. I missed my brother,more than I ever thought I would. In the corner of my eye, I could see mom and dad . They rushed towards me and gave me a hug. Mom cries uncontrollably as she mutters these words.

"Christopher ,where did you go,my dear son? We missed you..please,never ever leave again"the sentence ended with my mom burying her face on dad's chest. James helped me get my stuff up, and all the Elementians that are still here gather in the living room . Surprising as it is, Delevigne and Demitri are here. Why are they here? Do they know what I am? Please excuse my language,Seems like Im in deep shit. My father takes out a big book,almost as big as The Elementia and puts it on the coffee table.

"Christopher,please tell us what you really are" my father said. I swallow hard, and roll up my left sleeve and show them the birthmark. Demitri yanks my arm closer and claw at my birthmark as if it was just paste on my wrist. I turned to my father,whose expression says it all. He knows what I am.

"Dad, tell me,what am I?"

"I only know a bit of what you are,my son"

"Please,dad"

"My father told me about a prophecy,that after I got married, I will have a son who is the saviour of our kind. My son is different from the others. when James went for his claiming, I was scared. Scared that the prophecy would claim him. But it didnt. It claimed you"

"Now you have to fulfil this prophecy..if you don't,we're all goners" Demitri interrupts.

"What exactly am I the saviour from?"

"The Elementals. They are trying to bring down Elementeyya. If they succeed, the whole system can go down the toilet" Delevigne said.

"But I'm an Elemental-"

"You are a light is a difference. You can feel what love feels like. The dark Elementals can't feel love. Love means to care and to be there for people who mean more to you than you do. Love is kindness, and kindness to them is irrelevant. This is as much as we know,Christopher. You will have to see Alistair if you want to know more" Demitri said.

"Go back to Ireland? Oh no. Lila and I are nearly broke here. If he wants to see Alistair, he will have to wait until I have enough money to pay for the flight. And after all,he's missed two months of school,give him a us a break,we're his him leave when summer comes" Dad snaps at Demitri .

"Very well then. Summer is two months away,so we shall leave then. We will leave with him,and he will return alone. Agreed?" Demitri said.

"Agreed" dad shook his hand.

Elizabeth let Delevigne and Demitri stay at her house till summer starts,so they could keep an eye on things here. Mom decided I should go to school and finish the final exams,so I wouldn't be much of a dropout. How am I gonna conceal this from the rest of Idlewild? I'm an Elemental, I can do things other Elementians can't. The humans aren't supposed to know about us,but if they do,they'll be put on a weighing scale.  
>The more humans know our existence,the more powerless we become. That's why the Element Leaders limit the number of humans we can tell, 3 at most. There are also regulations of telling, you must only tell if ;-<p>

life was on the line  
>she is your bonder  
>you save that person's life with your gifts.<p>

This is why it's crucial we don't get in people's way. So we don't get involved. Its safer this way. Plus,they could use our powers for things that arent very nice to nature.

Dad walks me up the stairs and enters a room that I've never seen open before. He offers me a seat in a leather chair while he goes to a bookshelf. The bookshelves in the room make up the walls of the room,with a wooden desk in the middle of the jungle of books. Dad pulls out an olive green file and spreads it on the wooden desk. "come here,Chris. I wanna show you something" dad said,signaling me to come to him. I got up and walked towads the table.

He takes out an old piece of paper that looks like it was made decades ago from the file and hands it to me. The drawing on it shocks me.

Its my birthmark.


	21. Knowing Fate Can Kill

Chris' pov:

Did he draw it? How can he get it so precise? or,could it be that someone else got this before me?  
>Lost,confused, I seek answers from dad.<p>

"Dad,who drew this?"

"My dad did"

Then I remember what Jane said,only thee who have been told by the wiseman thyself can speak of it. what if my grandfather was the wiseman? could it be? I gather my guts and ask dad.

"He was your dad,was'nt he?" I swallow hard.

"Who is?"

"The Wiseman,dad" he stares into my eyes that shifted from light blue to silver. The air in the room seemed thick,so I decided to lighten it up a bit.  
>It was clear that dad was the wiseman's son, he's speaking of it. Dad takes a seat in the leather spinning chair and touches his temple.<p>

"Yes he was... he died a week before you were born. That made me anxious. since then, I had a watchful eye on you,that's why I started training you and James when you were about to face your claiming. I knew that this was gonna happen to you, I didnt know how, or when, but I knew it would come. My father didnt tell me that you were gonna be an Elemental,though. Nor did he tell me you were a light elemental. all he told me was that my son was gonna be the saviour of our kind"

I sat on the leather chair I sat on earlier and hold my head in my hands. Was this my fate? to fight the Elementals? to risk the lives of my friends and family? this is so much to process. Okay,lets do what Katniss did to calm her senses;

_My name is Chris Rynes. I am 17 years old. I live in the small town of Idlewild. I was claimed on 7th Of February this year. Jane is my bonder. I was claimed by the light. I also turned Elemental. My fate has been decided long before I was born. I am the saviour of all Elementians. I'm still just a teenager._

"Dad,can I please go to my room? Im tired" I have to rest, I cant bare it all at once.

"Go ahead, my son" dad gets up and gives me a hug. He knows that its all too much to handle now. He knows that I'm scared. He knows there's nothing he can do to stop this. He knows that his life is on the line too. He knows .

"I don't have a choice,do I ?"

"I'm afraid not,Chris "

I lay down on my bed, which is also the first bed Ive laid down on since I left Garett's place. That's about one month  
>or so. I let the comfort from my bed consume me, giving me the comfort that makes me feel safe, the sheets that envelope me with what can be best described as mum's hugs. I take off my shirt and stare at the ceiling,as the sun goes down.<p>

"This is why I read fictional books" I whisper to myself.

Its true,whatever happens in the books I'll always find a way to relate it to my life. Good or bad, I always do. sometimes its a good thing, at times like these, its like when katniss was told she was the mockingjay of the rebellion. She was scared,shocked,and lost. Just like me now.

That's what Katniss Everdeen and I have in common. We both dont have a choice,its do or die. literally.

On the other hand, Tris Prior and I are almost the same,too. She is a different type of Divergent and I am a different type of Elemental. We share the insecurities of being different. But one thing I really dont want to happen to me is lose my family and having to kill my friends. Now that, I dont know how I'll ever recover.

At times like these, its like Im almost fictional.  
>And that scares me.<p> 


	22. Back To School

Jane's pov:

"So, what have I missed?" Chris said while riding his skateboard to school with me. I turn to him and answer " I cant really specify,but you missed a hell lot of work" we both stifle a laugh . Today Chris and I decided to make it official. He decided for the time being that he would be called my boyfriend and I, Jane Valerie Campbell am his Girlfriend! I smile to the thought and giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" he stifled a laugh.  
>"I just cant believe that we are a couple now, I mean like, its like we're meant to be" I said.<br>"We are, Jane. We bonded, one way or another,in life or in death, we will be together" he held my hand as we made our way to Everton High.

I've come to think about it, falling in love with Chris could put me in terrible danger. I could get captured,or worse,murdered. I know by making our relationship official will make me an easy target to The Elementals, but it also makes Chris and I stronger. The more we try to hide our bond, the more powerless we become. Right now the chances are a 50-50 . Anything can happen. Its either a catastrophe or a miracle.

"You ready for this?" I said, placing my hand on the school door .  
>"I hope" I push the doors open and the Hallway of students go silent. All eyes are on him. The boy who dissapeared without a trace. Back without a scratch.<br>Chris breathes heavily and clutches to my hand in his right hand and his skateboard in his left. Slowly,we walked down the halls,not looking at anyone else untill Principle Connor appears out of nowhere. Her platinum blonde hair with strands of grey was tied up neatly into a bun.

"Welcome back,Christopher. Im sure you and I have a lot more to talk about in my office" she said to Chris. Chris' expression turns scared. He has never been called to the principle's office before.

"Dont worry, Im not gonna scold you or anything" she said , clutching his left shoulder.

Chris took one look at me and mouthed ; its okay. He loosened his grip on me and followed the principle to her office.

I went to my locker and took the books for first period. I've got French Class.  
>I better hurry, I dont want to make me put on a fake moustache and a beret ,walking around the school screaming out "im a french dropout" in the same intonation as the Grease song, 'beauty school dropout'.<p> 


	23. Not His Luck

Jane's pov:

"So,what did Principle Connor say?"

"I've got a week of private tutors, six inches of homework and a hell lot of questions to answer" he scoops his pudding and shoves it in his mouth.  
>Poor Chris,he's probably having a hard time dealing with the people who interrogate him. Trying not to bring this up, I change the subject.<p>

"So, wanna train after school?"

"Tutors start tomorrow so yeah, I guess" he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

" I'll help you with your homework, I promise " I said. He smiles at me and and freezes my cup of juice. He's got better at controlling his powers,he can now freeze things on sight. Good for him. After school,I'm gonna train him to give a burning sensation without touching anything.

"Mr Rynes,welcome back" Mr Norton pats Chris' back. Chris and I take seats next to each other at the back of the class.

Mr Norton decided to use his time in class today to present about Teenagers and Their problems. He placed a projector and made us watch a documentary about how to handle problems. He asked us to watch it,feel it and understand it. But what Chris and I were doing,was talking about how we are gonna get through this. Mr Norton was called to an urgent meeting,so we decided to not watch it at all.

"Hey,how are we gonna get through this?" I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Scared that it would stop anytime soon.

"You're gonna get through this,I don't stand a chance against them" he sighs.

"No,don't say that..I'm not gonna let that happen to us" I said.

"How, ?"

"If you die,I wanna die next to you" my voice breaks and I let out a whimper.  
>He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead,while whispering.<p>

"You know that's not what I meant" I hold his hand that strokes my cheek.

"You mean the world to me, I'm gonna try everything to keep you alive. You know I will" I brush his lips with mine,quiet enough to not gain attention. He resists at first,but kisses me back. I run my fingers through his hair and he whispers to my ear.

"You're my weakness,You're my strength" he presses his lips against mine with force. This moment is all I want. His lips against mine and nothing else. If I could freeze time, I would freeze this moment and relive it over and over again. He pulls back gently and the lights go back on. It's time to go home.


	24. Homework

Jane's pov:

"Okay you do this half and I do this half" he divided his six inch thick homework into two. I get three inches and he gets the other three.  
>I lay on my stomach on his bed and began scribbling onto his worksheets. My writing is quite cursive,so I try my best to copy Chris' handwriting. Chris lays next to me and starts scribbling as well. His writing is a bit shaky now, for all we know he hasnt been writing for a month or aside the note he wrote about me,it was shaky too.<p>

I yank Chris' wrist to see the time. Its 2 pm, we'll be done by tomorrow, if we dont stop that is. We both promised not to get distracted by each other,so we'd finish this earlier.

"Geography, DONE" Chris places his book on the pile of finished work. The pile is about two inches thick,which is quite impressive. My brain aches of thinking so I drop my pen and lie on my back,staring at the fan. Frankly,Chris does the same.

"You too,huh?" I said .  
>"Yeah,Im beat as hell" He runs his fingers through his hair.<br>"Lucky for me,I informed the teacher about me leaving so I did all this in advance" I lay on my side,facing him.  
>"Lucky you" he laughs a little.<br>"Its eight, come have dinner with us" He said.  
>"My mom's coming home late,so okay"<br>We get up, head downstairs to have dinner with his family.

I walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could help with. Lila was carrying a stack of plates and she looked awfully tired, so I took the plates from her and asked her to take a rest. Chris helped me with the cutlery and glasses. Soon, we all sat down on the dining table and began dinner. I sat next to Chris,of course. Im his bonder, I have the right to.

"So,how long have you two bonded?" Arthur flashes a sarcastic smile at me. I turn to Chris to find him laughing a little. "Its been two weeks and a half,if im not mistaken" Chris replies for both of us. I turn to Chris again, and see him smiling. He looks so mature now, ever since we bonded. He acts almost like he's already a married man, Responsible,Independent and Smart. I like this part of Chris, It makes me feel safe and loved and wanted. Remember this moment, Jane, this perfect guy next to me whose smile can light up a town.

"So James,will I be expecting a daugter-in-law anytime soon? you're Nineteen this year,who knows maybe you've bonded?" Lila said.

We all turn to James, whose stuffing his face with roast beef. It seemslike he was'nt listening. He turns to Lila and Arthur and shrugged. Oh,he was listening. He swallowed his food and spoke.

"I think I have found my bonder, maybe" he said.

"Really? who do you think it is?" Chris asked.

"I dont know, I've kissed lots of girls lately,there's no telling who's the one"

All of us start laughing and continued eating.

You know, I could get used to this. Eating with my bonder's family,laughing, sitting next to my bonder, looking at each other and realizing that we were meant to be.  
>I wanna remember this moment forever.<p> 


	25. Our Spot In The Woods

Jane's pov:

"Its all done, everything is clear. nothing left" Chris' work landed with a thud on the teacher's desk. Its already go time, Chris and I wanna go staright to our spot in the woods. We didnt want to train on our powers,we didnt want to think about schoolwork, just relaxing under the crooked tree.

On the way,Chris wanted to stop by the local bookstore, he wanted the sequel to Divergent, Insurgent. As we were hunting for Insurgent, we saw a girl with nerdy glasses,sitting in a pile of books, crying.

"Why?! why?! why?!" she screamed. Chris and I both recognize that voice. But we were in doubt. We went closer to that girl and took a closer look at the book she was reading.

"The Fault In Our Stars" I said quietly.  
>Out of the blue, the girl put down the book and started crying. We both saw who that girl was,and Trust me, I wasnt the only one shocked.<p>

"Glittoria?!" Chris said.  
>"No that's not my name,Im Lena Duchannes" she hugged a metallic purple book and started having what fangirls call " a feels attack".<br>"what happened to you?" I said.  
>"I didnt choose the fandom life,it chose me" she hugs all the books around her.<p>

She's a nerd now, how things can change in a couple of months. Chris gets in line to pay and we walked to the woods.

We lay down on the grass,next to each other. Chris waves his hand in the air as if to move it,but it didnt work.

"Do you think if my life was a work af fiction,would it end with a happily ever after?" he asked me. His question reflects his emotions right now. He feels alone in this battle, he feels like he doesnt have a second choice. He feels like he was gonna lose me. I cant say it'd end with me and him running into the sunset, nor do I have the guts to say There's a high probability that we'd both die.

"I dont know, Chris. All I know is that God made our fate like this for a reason. Whatever the reason is, its worth fighting for" I lay on my side and hug him sideways. He turns his head towards mine and examines my face. His iris is now the same colour as mine. Fiery red. I guess he's planning to roast something. But he didnt. He stroked my face and kissed my forehead. The warmth of his kiss spread throughout my skin. Now I know that he wasnt planning to burn something, he was gonna give me a heartwarming kiss. Despite his kisses, I feel like Im forgetting something. Then it came to me. His birthday present from Lila,Arthur and James! I forgot to give it! I think I have it in my bag now,so I get up,went through my bag and found the parcel.

"Chris,chris I forgot something I had to do"

"What is it?" He propped himself up with his elbow.

"Its your birthday gift from your family, I was supposed to give it to you as soon as I found you but I forgot. I'm sorry" I handed the parcel to him.

He untied the ribbon and in the box was a Gold Mockingjay necklace and a pair of Mockingjay Cufflings. He was astonished by the three Mockingjay accessories and smiled.

"They do know what I've always wanted" he looks at me and flashes me his famous half smirk. He took the Mockingjay necklace out and held it in his palm.

He turned to me and put the necklace on me. I looked at the Golden Mockingjay hanging from my neck and looked up to Chris. "are you sure?" I asked.

"What I wanted was a gift that had two of a matching symbol engraved on it. One for my bonder,And one for me" He touches my hand and held it in his.

"And I also wanted something Hunger Games" he stifled a laugh.

He leaned in closer to me,and pressed our lips together. No force, no rush, just lightly but enough to label as love.  
>I pulled his face closer to make the kiss last longer. I have to feel his love while he's still with me.<p>

For a book nerd,He's really romantic. Im so lucky to have him as my bonder.  
>Oh my god I love him so much.<p> 


	26. Texts From Him 3

Jane's pov:

Its been a week and a half since we made it official, and we're already walking together on the field of Everton high, on the way home. I had my hand laced within his, and the mockingjay hanging from my neck.

"What do you wanna after this?" I asked Chris. If he's free,I wanna watch a movie with him at my place. Some romantic comedies,maybe.

"I'd promise my family To go to dinner with them,why?" he said.

"Oh, I was just asking" I said,trying to not let him sense that I wanted to spend time with him.

"Hey,wanna go get Starbucks?" he placed his hand on my waist.

"Sure,Jack Frost"

"You havent called me that in a while" he laughed.

We walked to Starbucks,got a latte and went home.

Later that day, I got a text from Chris.

"Hey babe" I didnt know he uses the word 'babe' . Its so not him,but I like it.

"Hey, arent you supposed to be at dinner?" I replied .

"Dinner finished early tonight"

"Oh... you had a family discussion?" usually this was the reason dinners finish early.

"Yeah,about you and me"

"What? why?"

"They said that its not good to keep an Elementian away from his bonder cos it makes them weaker, so they let me see you anytime I wanted. They said its best not to go weak for the time know,with me being the saviour if our kind and all"

"Lol,so they dont mind us occupying time 2gether?" I text back.

"Nope,In fact, they already consider you as a Daughter-in-law. You are my bonder,youre practically my wife to be" I blushed and giggled a bit. Im his wife to be! ehmergerdd!

"So is this a wedding proposal?"

"Somethin like that,but no ring. just good ol' fasioned Bonder love"

"Lol,you still are aware that we're only 17 rite?"

"Yeah,Im still aware.. anyways, whatchadoin?"

"Watching Tv with my ?"

"Strumming my Ol' Faithful,havent played it for quite sometime now"

"Cool,what song you playin'?"

"Mine by Taylor Swift" he texted a Guitar emoji at the end.

"Thats my fav song!"

"thats why im playin it"

I sighed loudly and accidentally got my mothers attention. She looked at me suspiciously and made the spongebob rape face. She knows who Im talking to. I turn to the mirror next to the door and see my face red. Mom is smiling and slightly laughing at my adorableness. "Your bonder sending you love quotes?" mom asked me.

"Nah,he's just playing my favourite song on his guitar" I let out one heavy sigh. My original plan was to not let love consume me fully, And here I am,blushing away. Holy crap I blew it.

"He's a romeo,I'll tell you that" mom took a sip from her coffee.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you okay with me having a bonder?"

"Well I dont see a reason not to..after all,you've been through alot of hard times lately, you deserve a good bonder"

"Oh,okay" I said. Tomorrow is a weekend so Im thinking of inviting Chris over to watch a movie or something. But first, I have to get mom's approval.

"Mom,can Chris come over tomorrow?"

"Sure,just dont do anything you're not suppose to" She winks at me.

"MOM"

"Im just kidding!" she said. she got up to her feet and went to bed, wishing me goodnight on the way.

I should be sleeping too, but I dont want to. I want to keep talking to Chris,or maybe go to his place and play his guitar or something. Anything that'll keep me close to him.

I know that sooner or later the prophecy that Alistair told me would be fulfilled,but for now, I want him and him only. If we were to be killed by the Elementals,At least we had an almost normal relationship. The closest we could get to being like a normal high school couple.

That's all Chris and I want, to be normal. To lead a normal life. To act normal. To not have to worry about people wanting to kill him. To actually have a chance to grow old. But we cant be normal, god didnt make us that way.

Chris' words keep flying around in my head, " Im his weakness and his strength" . the thought of this makes me cry, Cause when I come to think of it, I mess up and we both die . And I cant handle that kind of thing.

Chris,I will try to not mess up.  
>I will try to keep us strong for eachother.<br>I will try to be strong for you.


	27. Nightmares

Jane's pov:

Im strapped to a chair, in the middle of a room. Im surrounded by maleficent looking people with points at the end oh their lips. theyre fangs. They pushed a black haired blindfolded boy to the ground,and gave him a burning sensation. He was screaming a bloodcurdling scream,so loud that it could leave me deaf. I tried to help that boy ,but I couldnt do anything. I tried to burn the people with fangs but somehow,I couldnt. I lost my powers. The fanged people untied me and threw me to the ground,next to the boy. they shot me with a burning sensation.

The pain of the burn spread out all over my body, inside and out. I let out a bloodcurdling scream that even made my own ears hurt. Tears run down my cheeks, and a guy with black hair and fangs kneels beside me. I look up to see a familiar face. Its Chris. He pinned me to the wall and I screamed.

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. It was just a nightmare. I looked up at the clock and it was half past 9. I slept in. I get up, and go to the toilet to take a bath. I undress myself and let the water rain down on me.

That boy who was being burned,he had the same black hair as Chris, same voice,same everything,only he had a stature of A fifteen year old boy. And the fanged Chris, he looked evil, and he had the stature of a fully grown man. the last thing I remember of the dream was his icy blue hand,choking me and pinning me against the wall. He was trying to kill me. But its just a dream, right? Its not gonna happen,is it?

I walk down the stairs to find mom and Chris having breakfast. For some reason,Im beginning to be scared of going near Chris. After the dream, I dont think anything will be the same again.

I pull a chair to the table and take a seat in it. Chris looks at me and smiles with all his teeth showing. I examine his teeth for a pair of fangs,but there werent any. His smile fades,and he asks if I was feeling okay or anything.

"Jane, you alright?" He said with a voice like silk.

"Im okay" I said quietly. Mom and Chris both looked at me like I was a wounded animal.

"I know it when my daughter isnt okay,now tell us whats bothering you" mom said.

"Nothing,It was just a nightmare" I try to avoid telling my nightmare.

"Okay then, but if anything bothers you, you can tell us" Chris said.

Mom places a plate of food infront of me,but I dont eat. I dont have an apetite. I dont feel like doing anything at all.

"Sorry,mom. I dont feel like eating"

"Okay,just drink your tea" I poured myself a cup of tea and gulped it. The warmth of the tea soothes me,and spreads a blanket of comfort inside me.

"How bout you come over to my place?" Chris puts his arm around me. I resist a little but little enough to not let it be noticed. I turned at mom, and she smiled. She let me go,as long as we werent gonna do anything werent supposed to. As muched as I was scared to go with him, I had to. He's my bonder, my soulmate, my true love. I just wanna feel safe around him again.  
>I looked at Chris and managed to fake a smile.<p>

"Okay" I whisper.

"Tell me what's bothering you" Chris strokes my face. Out of the blue, tears stain my cheeks. Chris wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Its you, You were in my nightmare" I bury my face in his chest.

"Me?" he asked confusingly.

"In my nightmare, you had fangs, you were burning me internally, you choked me, you were trying to kill me" My body releases a sound that's a cross between a cry and hiccups.

"You dreamt me becoming Elemental? Dark Elemental?" he looks at me with wide eyes. I didnt say anything,nor did he. I just kept on crying, and crying,and crying.

"Hey, its just a dream,right?"

"Yeah"

"Then why weep? its not gonna happen" he tries to console me.

"Im just scared, Chris"

"Dont be,Im here"he holds me tight,his chin pressed to my temple. I feel a tear droplet falling on my temple,flowing down to the side of my cheek,joining my tears.

At that moment,I felt safe again.


	28. Player Number 5

Jane's pov:

I dialed Chris' number and wait for him to pick up. He said he had something to do at the gym after school. Chris picked up at the first ring.

"hey J "

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Eric,Roger and Josh invited me to the gym and-"

"Oh my goodness! is it what I think it is?" I silence him.

"Yep,I'm player number five" I could hear his half smirk. Chris was in his Middle School Basketball Team, he was the underdog in the always talked about his skills with a ball,even James could'nt beat him. And James is also a player of the Everton High Knights. Finally,the seniors decided to put him in the team.

"oh my goodness!this is awesome! have you told James yet? He's gonna be thrilled"  
>I squealed.<p>

"Oh he knows,He's willing to train me in time for the big game"

"And when is that?"

"Two weeks from now"

Two weeks? thats pretty close from now. how is he gonna train in time?

"You know, The Wright Brothers moved, so There's no one to replace Geoff and no one to be the extras,so they got me to play instead" he laughs under his breath.

"Thats great,Chris. Really great!"

"Thanks a bunch, hey, Ive gotta go. Practise starts at 2...talk to ya later Jane"

"Okay,bye" I hung up the phone.

Summer is in three weeks,and Chris' game will be on the week before Summer vacation. So We'll have time to pack for Ireland. The Leaders of Water and Fire have agreed to pay for my leave. They wont let Chris and I part, 'Cause they know that it'll just make him weak. So from now on, we cant be seperated. Honestly, I feel guilty for having the leaders pay for my trip. I feel guilty for occupying Chris' time thus decreasing the time with his family. Most of all, I feel guilty for bonding with Chris. I know that bonding isnt a choice I could control, its just that by bonding with Chris, I put my family in danger. I hate myself for being selfish. But I really do love Chris, I love him with all my heart. There's nothing I can do to change the fact that I'm in love with him and Im putting everyone I love in danger. Im so conflicted right now, I dont know what to think now.

I cant resist seeing him,  
>And I cant resist loving him.<p>

Any step I make,every breath I take,every move I make , I put someone I love in danger.

I wish I wouldnt, but I do.


	29. A Crazy Day

Chris' pov:

Jane sits on the bleachers with my team jacket on. James and I are having private training . The school has allowed The Knights to train me in the gym,now that we're only a week and a half away from the big game. James passes the ball to me and keeps giving me tips to shake the opponents from taking the applauds as I make each basket, and James claps as well.

"You're doing great Chris!" James gives me a headlock and rubs his knuckle on my head.

"Thanks bro" I said.

"Come on,lets go home... Go spend some time with your girl" he winks at me. Jane walks next to me and starts talking about how proud she is of me. I must be the luckiest and the unluckiest guy ever.

"Jane and I decided to practice our powers today" I said.

"Is that so? then I could help with earth if you want" James said to me.

"That'll be great!" Jane answered his question for me. James turns to me and I nod in response. We all make the journey home in James' volvo.

Jane and I walk to the backyard with The Elementia. She places the book on the garden table and places a pot of water in the middle of my backyard. She glance at me and nodded repeatedly,as if waiting for me to do something. Confused, I aske her what she wanted me to do.

"Um,what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Heat the water!" she half shouts at me and laughs.

"Okay Cinnamon Chillies,live up to your name and chill,will ya?" I said. I focused on the pot, and without waving or anything,the water in the pot started to boil. Huzzah,Christopher!

She smiled and shook her head at the same time. "You're better at this than I am"

"Oh really? try burning someone internally without touching them" we both laughed to the memory of killing the Elemental. Strangely,my laughter faded to fear. However, Jane didnt stop. She kept laughing. And the worries that I tried to forget came back to haunt me. Eventually, Jane stopped laughing and asked if I was okay.

"Hey Chris,you okay?" She held my forearm.

"Oh... Fine I guess" fake it. fake it. fake it. dont let her ask why.

"Oh... okay then" she answered awkwardly. Nailed it.

I held her forearm and she held mine. She took a step closer and I leaned down to kiss her. But instead, I gave her an electric shock that Ive been practising lately. The voltage wasnt strong but it was enough to make her glitch a bit. I burst into laughter as she tries to recover from the shock.

"Shocking ,wasn't it?" my stomach hurts from all the laughter.

"You little-" she stormed towards me and wrapped her arms and legs around me. Giving me force on my right shoulder,causing me to spin around and tumble.

We landed with my face kissing the grass and her chihuahua light body on mine. "damn that was unexpected" I started laughing again. She leaned and kissed my cheek. She blushed,I blushed,and out of now where,my mom standing from the balcony of my room just started 'Awww'-ing. She had her surgeon tee on and her stethoscope still in hand. She just came home. "How's school,Romeo?" she shouts at me.

"Its fine,Doc McStuffins" Jane got off me and stifled a laugh.

"Hi Lila!" Jane waves her hand.

"Hi sweetie,How's Jackson's arm?"

"It's getting better! thank you"

"Your welcome sweetie" I get up,and sit next to Jane on the grass. "what happened to his arm?" I asked Jane.

"Oh at campus he fell down the stairs" Jane answered.

"What?! but He's a Metal Elementian,cant he like magnitize his hands to the handrail?!" I said.

"Well,he didnt. Deal with it" Jane nudges me with her elbow. We both lay down on the grass,staring at the sunset orange sky where I could faintly see the moon. And at that moment I realized,James didnt teach me anything today. Today was pretty unproductive .

"Chris,can you make it rain?" Jane asks me.

"Yeah I can, but according to Dad's rainfall calender, the next rain is supposed to fall tomorrow" I answer.

Jane does the puppy eyes and starts talking like a child. "pweasy weasy?" haha.

I looked in to her red eyes and she looked into mine which turned deep blue. I smiled,she smiled and the rain poured down on us. Thank god the garden table has an umbrella,or else The Elementia will be soaking wet. For a moment,everything was perfect. Remember this moment,Chris.

"Can you make a water blade and slice a branch?" Jane asks again.

With a swish of my pointer and middle finger, a branch landed with a light thud.  
>"That's too easy" I smiled. Jane kept on looking at me with awe,like I was a 24karat diamond with blue eyes. "Can you make the branch grow back?" she holds my wet hand. I formed a smile at the end of my mouth and in an instant,a new branch came out.<p>

"Can you freeze my neck? I wanna know how it feels" Jane said. Freeze her neck? no. That's ridiculous,By doing that, I might freeze her tracheal tube and ,killing her.

"No, ridiculous,you could die" I said.

"Give it a try,and try to save me" she wasnt gonna let me bail from it. With a guilt filled heart, I squeeze her neck with my thumb and middle finger and pointer finger. She closed her eyes and slowly the veins of her neck turn purple. I didnt squeeze that hard,because I didnt want it to be really fatal. She started gasping for air an face turning blue. Oddly enough,my heart felt as if it was on fire,a searing pain.I quickly took my hand off her neck but she still was choking. Think Chris Think! Aha!maybe melting what I froze might help?

I heated up my hand and placed it at the same place I grabbed. Slowly,her face turned back to normal and a loud inhale was made. Whew,close call.

"Im sorry,Im sorry,Im sorry Jane... I told you it couldve been fatal!" I shouted a bit at the end. She coughs violently and shakes her head.

"No,no its okay...I just have one question for you" she wheezed and took deep breaths.

"What is it?"

"Did you feel pain when you did that?like you felt a burn in your chest?"

"Yeah,yeah I did" she smiled and pulled my head closer to hers. We werent gonna kiss, we touched our foreheads and she whispered.

"You are my bonder,no doubt about it"  
>At first,I had doubts because we've never been apart since our kiss in Canada,so I wasnt really sure of our bonding. But since I felt a searing pain in my chest,I knew for sure that she was mine and I was hers.<br>Again,remember this moment,Chris.

She asked me to kill her,to make sure that we really are bonders.

"Come on,lets go getting dark outside" I pull her up to her feet. I grabbed the book and the pot,and went inside. Today wasnt so unproductive afterall.


	30. An Elementian Training II

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Emma.

Chris' pov:

"This is where the both of you hang out? really?" James said while walking to the crooked tree with us. He's the first person we brought here to our spot.

"Zip it ,James" I said.

"Its not much,but its ours" Jane says with a voice like silk. We reach our little spot,to find more beautiful than before. Tiny lilac and yellow flowers mix in with the grass,makes it look like a meadow. James was astonished by the sight,but he didnt make all this,I did.

"Chris,you did this?" Jane and James say simultaneously. I nodded and placed The Elementia on the ground. The three of us fold our legs on the ground and began to discuss about how to use earth in combat.

"Okay Chris, I need you to strike earth at me" James rolled up his sleeves.

"Strike earth? what's that?" I said. He just stood there quietly and kicked the ground as if there were a soccer ball and a big sharp chunk of earth darted me across. I hit a tree and landed with a thud. There's an ache in my chest that causes me to cough violently. James rushed towards me and kneeled beside me.

"I am so so sorry Chris"

"You better be. you just whamed him accros with a rock! like seriously,what were you thinking?!" Jane said.

"I wanted him to know how the impact felt. From there, he can use different techniques for different impacts. This'll help him if he comes face to face with an Elemental"

"No,no its okay..I felt the impact,I have it etched in my head" I said,still recovering from the strike. I pull myself up and went to examine the big chunk of earth. Its big,its not too pointy and it has a sturdy base. the sharp but not too sharp end helped with the speed of it to the target,so I'll start there. Okay,so here's the formula to an effective strike;

Width and height x sturdy base x aerodynamic shape x speed = effective strike.

Okay,got the formula figured out,time to practicise it. I kept repeating the relationship between speed and shape in my head and did the same move James did. this time, it wasnt as effective. the base was unsturdy so it collapsed. Dammit.

"Try again" James said to me.

I repeated the formula in my head and kicked the ground hard enough to leave an indentatiton. A line of rocks popped out of the ground and struck a tree,causing it to tumble. James stood there,stunned.

"This isnt striking earth, this is trailing earth" he said in disbelief.

"How'd you do that? even I cant do it" James said to me.

"I just did it,I guess" I shrugged.

"No Chris..The trail is like an upgrade of striking. you can target anyone,near or far. we should check in the book" Jane interrupts. All three of us kneel on the ground and flipped through the pages until we found a drawing of a girl who looks like she just stomped the ground and a trail of rocks leading to a big chunk that struck a man. "this is the girl who did the first trail" James pointed out at a drawing of a blonde girl with green eyes.

"Emma Melissa Iradius" Jane read the name under the drawing aloud. It says here, Emma Melissa was in a fight with her friend,who was Elemental. She kept doing the strikes at him but he ran from it in time. She came up with a long distance strike that was equally as lethal and tried it on him. It worked and soon she found new ways to use that technique and named it 'trailing' . This type of experimenting is possible,but sometimes the results arent what we predicted.

"Woah,coool" James exclaims.

"Yeah" I said.

Underneath the drawing was Emma Melissa's biography. As a teen claimed by the dark, she faced loads of challenges in her teen years. She was often underestimated by her family and friends. one day,her dear friend turned Elemental. As much as she didnt want to hurt him,she had to because he tried to kill her family. It takes courage and sacrifice to hurt your dear friend,and she did it because it was the right thing to do. She had made a sacrifice that wasnt for the faint of heart. She killed the guy who was once her friend. It says here on the book, after the Elemental died,she knelt on the ground next to him and cried. She really didnt have a choice. It was either him or her family. And she chose her family over her dear friend. That's a noble act for a girl who was claimed by the after that,she became an Elemental Hunter. She was one of the most lethal ones. A legend if I may.

On the next page, was how to curve strike. The curve strike is basically striking,but the berg is curved. It says here, an Elementian has to do something like a roundhouse kick, so Im a bit unsure about this one. I did a roundhouse once,and broke my leg. Bad memories.

So we trained with fire and earth combined,and thats when James notices something. As I burned chunks of earth making it into lava, he notices my eyes shifted into a colour that doesnt state any element. He kneels back down to the book and searched for an answer.

"Great,try moving it around" Jane said to me.

The lava started moving to the left,then it leaded to a bush,without me controlling it. I followed the lava,and it passes through the bush. Curios,I decided to follow it. I crossed the bush and followed the trail of burnt grass. The lava stopped and a rustling noise broke the silence. I quickly hid behind a tree and kept quiet. In a distance, I heard a man and a girl talk in a sharp Irish accent. Who would wander off in the woods? especially tourists?

Then what they said stunned me.

"Alexander says this is where he lives. I smelled something like lava earlier so I want to use it against must be here somewhere" the girl spoke english with a hint of irish accent.

"Hey we cant do that. The Von Tanners want him alive, remember? if we get him even decapitated,they'll roast us inside and out" the man said in a brittish accent.

Oh no. I gotta get away from them. I stepped silently away from the tree and as soon as I felt that I was safe, I ran. I ran pass the bush, and went back to our spot. Neither Jane nor James was there. Not even The Elementia. The hair on the back of my head stood on its end. No,no,no,no. They cant be cought. James is a good fighter and Jane is pretty lethal,it cant be that they're caught. But I wont find out till I get home.

I ran across the street to my doorstep and barged in. "Mom is James home?" I shouted . "honey, He's upstairs, there's no need to shout" she answeres from the kitchen. Relieved, I sat down on the sofa. I let out a heavy sigh, and called Jane. The first ring,no answer. The second ring, still no answer. Now I was getting anxious and worried. The third ring sounded, and Jane picked up. "oh thank god you picked up!" I said. "Chris where did you go?! James and I went back to check if you went home but you didnt.. where did you go?" Jane spoke.  
>"I'll tell you later. Get Delevinge and Demitri here. We have something to discuss".<p> 


	31. The Elemental Broherhood

Chris' pov:

My parents,James,Jane,Elizabeth, Delevigne and Demitri gather in the study. We let the elders sit and us teenagers stand.

"Okay Christopher,what is it you wanted to tell us?" Delevigne said with a voice so soft I could fall asleep. I gathered my guts ,and asked them if they knew who were the people that the man and girl said earlier.

"Do you know who are The Von Tanners?"  
>The Leaders look at me like I just found out a family secret.<p>

"The Von Tanners...they are The Leaders of The Elemental Brotherhood. The Von Tanner family has been its leader for 4 generations. The Von Tanner siblings are mostly Elementals,but usually one isnt. That's how The Von Tanners get from generation to generation. By backstabbing. How the new generation of Von Tanners turn against the parents who didnt turn Elemental is just sad. The cycle has been going on for years" Demitri said with his signature brittish accent mixed with a little bit of american.

"The Elemental Brotherhood?" Jane exclaims.

"Its a society of Elementals..they, like us,have headquarters. We havent got the location yet,but we will find out" Delevigne said.

"Wait a minute,Chris from where did you know of The Von Tanners?" dad asked me. I have to tell what I saw. so I leaned against a bookshelf and spoke.

"When we were training in Cuithermen Woods, I made lava. I tried practicing to move it around so I did. Suddenly, when I wasnt controling it,it moved sideways on its on. Like a 90 degree angle. Curious, I followed it untill it stopped and I heard a man and a girl talking in a distance. Scared of who it was,I hid behind a big tree. I listened to their conversations and they mentioned "Alexander says he lives here" and "i want to use the lava against him" and also "The Von Tanners want him alive". That made me scared. Scared of the fact that they might be looking for me. Theyre in Idlewild right now. so for the next few days, I cant be seen in public too much, Im worried they might find me,or worse my family"

Mom and dads faces go pale. Jane's face goes pale as well. Demitri looks at Delevigne and nodded.

"Here's what I suggest we do. Firstly, we have to make you hidden. You walk home from school,right? so one of us pick you up and makes sure not many people see you in public. Secondly, we're gonna have to stop the training for now,its too risky. Thirdly, we have to make ourselves seem like normal humans. It's safer" Demitri said lacing his fingers together. Dad nods at me and we all dismiss the meeting.

"Hey Delevigne, can you tell me more about The Von Tanner family? tell me what you know" I askes Delevigne. She sat on the edge of my bed . She stroked my back and spoke.

"I only know two generations of Von Tanners. The era of Parker Von Tanner and the era of The Von Tanner twins,Xavier and Victor Von Tanner. Parker Von Tanner is the father of Xavier and Victor"

"Wait,arent Elementals unable to bond?" I asked .

"Well Parker is a bit different. During his claiming,he didnt see the full vision. This is called ,partial claiming. Partial claiming is what happens when you dont see what you bend in your vision, you do see by what you're claimed. The vision will come whenever it does. Basically,its unpredictable,ot can happen anywhere at see, Parker Von Tanner had a bonder, and she gave birth to four children,Xavier,Victor,William and Camille. The moment Camille was born, Parker saw his full vision and turned Elemental,taking over the role of leader of The Elemental Brotherhood. By the time time Victor and Xavier go for their claiming, Parker has lead the brotherhood for 13 years. According to the records,all of Parker's children turned Elemental except William. William is a special one to us,because he is a light and a just Elementian. Therefore,Alistair chose him as the heir to the throne of fire"

"Wow, chosen as an heir... You sure you can trust him?"

"Yes,he even saved my life once" Delevigne smiled. Its almost 11, I should go to sleep,but I wait for her to tell me the story of William Von Tanner who saved her life.

"I was captured by The Elementals while visiting Cratloe,and Parker Von Tanner was about to kill me. Until William burned his own father to death. That's when Victor and Xavier took over the throne. I owed him my life for that" she got up and walked to the door. On the way out,she gave me a comforting smile. How I wish my Nana Gertrude was still alive,she would flash me the same smile.

I laid down on my bed,staring into the darkness as I slowly fell asleep.


	32. Close Call

Elizabeth's pov:

Its a normal day in Town Hall,no people walking the halls,just me at the counter with my fingers tapping the keyboard letters. Today is a sunday so no one is here,yet there were never crowded halls here at any day. I sit on my chair and file documents at the information counter.

Now that that's done,Im gonna plan what im gonna make for dinner tonight,its gotta be authentic, something they dont consume everyday. It sounds too much,but figuring out what to feed Royalty is pretty tricky. Aha, how bout some bbq tilapia tortillas served in lettuce leaves insted of tortilla shells? That sounds nice,doesnt it? Okay,now for deserts. Blueberry and cream parfaits, maybe? or maybe I should just make fresh juices and serve them for dinner and not have desert,that sounds good. Out of nowhere,a man with shades on walks in.

"Ma'am, where is the hall of records?" he spoke in a brittish accent.

"What business do you have here mr,-"

"Mr Wyatt" he said.

"Im an official, I have classified business to settle" I got up,an lead him up the staircase to the hall of records. I try to push the door open,but it wont budge. Then I realized,I forgot to take the keys. I went back down,and took the brass key from the cabinet. I went back upstairs and inserted the key to its lock. I was having trouble twisting the key,so Mr Wyatt helped me out. He twists the lock with his left hand and the sleeves slightly revealed an odd symbol. Oh no, this man is an Elemental! He's probably here to check if Chris lives here. I should stop him. I have to go in and hide the Rynes' records. I hope he would'nt notice...

He pushed the door open and I flipped the light switch. The hall of records is quite big for a small town. The Elemental went to search at the first shelf on the right,quickly flipping through the records. Right,now's my chance. I walk silently to the shelf where The Rynes' files are and began searching for their file. One by one,The Elemental sweeps the records faster than any other. Pressure building inside me, I try not to make a noise. My eyeballs vividly search for their surname as my heart beats faster. His footseps approaching, I get more and more anxious. Finally, The Rynes' family record is in my sight. I pull it out and check if all of the family member's names and files are there and they were. I hid the files within a few others and went down. Thankfully,he didnt see me.

I placed the records carefully in the drawer beside me and locked it. My forehead stained with sweat and heart racing a mile a minute. What if he knows what I do? will he come for me? keep it together,Elizabeth. Boots march down the hall towards me. I grab a tissue and wipe my sweat with it,calming myself down. The Elemental rested his arms on the countertop and asked me a question I wasnt sure to answer.

"Is there a girl named Jane here?"

I think of the files I've got and screamed internally. How could I have possibly forgotten MY FAMILY RECORDS?!

I try to level down my fear and answer with a confident voice. "There are many named Jane here,please specify" he pursed his lips and walked away. I let out a whimper and went through the files I have to check if I accidentally took our records. Thank goodness,I took Jane and Jackson's records. I lean back and let out a sigh of relief,muttering these words;

"Thank you"

well that was a close call was'nt it?


	33. Chris' Big Game

Jane's pov:

Today is the day Chris goes to compete for the Basketball Finals. Its the end of the season,victory or failure will be determined here. I walked Chris to the men's locker room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck!" he smirked at me and waved as I ran to the gym. The bleachers were packed but I managed to find a seat,three rows from the back. The left side of the gym seats the opposing team's school, Rosewood High. The right side of the gym is packed with our school's students,face painted with dark blue and gold,banners with The Everton High Knights' coat of arms (a pair of crossed swords with a lion over it), and the mascot, Lowell the Lion. The energy in the gym was frantic. Everywhere you look,its either blue and gold or green and yellow. I looked around for a sign of Glittoria,who recently became a book obsessed fangirl. Honestly, I missed the cocky,glamorous and fabulous Glittoria. She sat at the back of the gym,on the floor with The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. The sound of a whistle shocked the whole gym to silence.

"Thank you all for coming for the final match of the season! First in,The Everton High Knights!" The referee pointed to his right,where The Knights started running to their benches. Chris saw me and waved at me. He and James covered their birthmark with their watches.

"Now for the visiting team,the fierce,the malicious , Rosewood High Phoenixes!" The Phoenixes ran in and shouted something . "We end with beginnings!" they went to their benches and both team captains had a talk with the referee in the middle of the court. The game started and 5 players from each team make their way to the court. One of the five,is my bonder.

My eyes focus on Chris as he glides through the players with the ball and dunks it through the hoop. He's scored 6 hoops for The Knights,and The Phoenixes scored 8. Come on Knights!

Chris has the ball again, he jumpes to shoot it when another player pushed him sideways and fell to the ground with a thud. The whole gym started booing The Phoenixes and shouting the word "FOUL" to them. The player is out and a new player steps in. The referee went to Chris and asked if he was okay. Chris got up and nodded. He glanced and smiled at me and got back to the game.

"The Knights are falling not far behind, 20-22. Who will bring back the trophy this year?" the announcer said. James has the ball, and he passes it to team captain Josh and he does a monster dunk,putting us in a tie! This is it Knights!

They pass the ball to Chris, but he doesnt make the shot. Instead,he passed it to James. James dribbles the ball from one end of the court to the other. He pushes himself up with his right foot,causing him to spin and slam-dunks the ball through the hoop. The Knights win!

Confetti and balloons started raining on us as I make my way to Chris. I push through the crowd , and flew into Chris' arms. "You were amazing! You were amazing!" he laughs lightly at my statement. We had a long tight hug till James interrupted us. "Family group hug" he hugs Chris and I .  
>Its nice to be called part of the family. It makes me feel,like I really was apart of it.<p>

"Rynes Bros, were celebrating at my place tonight!" Josh said to them.

"No thanks,we've got something to do tonight" James replied.

"Hooking up?" Josh winked at me.

"God no, you dumbass! she's my bro's girl"

"Come on,lets go back home. Our time to act normal is done. Now we be Elementians again. We've got packing to do" He walks me home,leaving James.

For once,I finally have a feeling to relate to 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift.


	34. The Truth About Me

Chris' pov:

"Are we ready to go?" Delevigne asked dad. I placed Jane's suitcase at the back. I didnt bring a suitcase,I brought my traveler's bag. Considering we're only going for 4 days. "Del, do you have our passports?" Demitri said to his sister. "Yes I do,now get in! our flight leaves in an hour" she got in the car. Our parents wont be following us to Derry, they're staying. Jane already made summer, so there wont be an imbalance while we're gone. Mom waves at me and dad drives us to the airport.

"We'll be back in four days,right?" Jane asks dad.  
>"Yes, when you two return, wait for me to pick you up" dad said.<br>"We will,dad"

The rest of the drive to the airport was silent.

"Son?" Dad stops me from crossing the gates.  
>"Yes dad?"<br>"Whatever happens, please dont give up,stay strong,be brave and stand for the truth. Its gonna get tougher,and please know that mom and I love you very much" he said.  
>"I love you guys too" I said. His teary eyes say it all. He knows that his youngest child is about to face things that no ordinary 17 year old faces. No matter what I do,how much I'll repel myself from the thought, the thing that haunts me at the end of the day is my uncertain death. All efforts to act like normal humans will be for all I know, I might just be a Mockingjay.<p>

We cross the gates and board the plane. I got the seat in between Demitri and Jane. A few minutes later,the plane took off.

Few hours later, we landed in Derry. The chaffeur drove us back to Elementeyya.

"This will be your room" Demitri said to me. The Leaders are letting us stay at Elementeyya. Demitri pushes the door of my room,revealing a huge room with an ancient mantel. "thank you Demitri" these words escape me. "Alistair is waiting for you in his quarters, go see him. Jane dear, let me show you your room" he brings Jane away and his voice slowly fades.

I change into my long sleeved shirt and put on my blue hoodie. I looked in the mirror for last minute adjustments and walk down the hallway to Alistair's Quarters. Dad's words keep buzzing around in my head, "you are the saviour of our kind" and "dont give up,stay strong,be brave and stand for the truth" . I reach a door with a fire symbol engraved on it and knocked four times. Footsteps approach the door and swings it open. Alistair invites me in and brings me to the edge of his room,where a large painting was covered with a cloth. He asks me to sit down on a chair and he flips a big book open. This is it. Im finally gonna know what I am.

"Alistair,do you know what I am?"  
>"I do" he answers. He shows me a drawing that looked similar to the one dad showed me the other day. Alistair hands me another drawing, a drawing of what looks like me with a pair of fangs.<p>

"What is all this,Alistair?" my voice goes weak.

"The wiseman dreamt of a boy,who on his claiming saw light and the 6 elements. This boy,is our saviour. Saviour from the molevolent will have to do things that no ordinary boy boy is the last of The Elementals, thus making him the , The dark Elementals are capable of turning him dark. He will have to thrive to survive a war between Fate and wiseman named him, The Frozen Heart. Or in his native language,Le Cœur Gelé" he stands up and pulls the cloth off the photo,sending billions of dust particles flying. The painting shocked me to the point my jaw dropped.

It was a painting of me from the back,head tilted slightly and my bithmark visible. The word shocked cant even describe my feeling. I was astonished by the prophecy that was fortold by my grandfather. I never knew this was my fate. I just stood there for a really long time,trying to process it all. Somehow I knew it all along,that what I have is something different. I knew it all along that I was gonna have to do a sacrifice. And I think I knew it all along that I was going to war. But one thing I didnt expect was the fact I was capable of turning dark. Like in Jane's dream. Im the last Elemental. If I screw this up,its the end of nature. Worst part is, I really am the only Light Elemental. I really dont have a choice.

My hands meet my temples and I sink to my knees.

"Why me? what's so special about me that I get this title?" I plead.

"You have a brave heart,Chris. You are willing to do sacrifices most people would'nt. You also stand by what you believe,and that can help you in your battle between Fate and Emotions. It will help you stay strong through every obstacle there is" he gets on one knee,beside me. Why me? Why am I the one chosen one? why cant I live a normal life? what have I done to deserve this title?

"I dont have a choice,do I?" I said in a monotonous tone.

"Im afraid not,my boy"

"I knew it" I get up and thanked Alistair and went back to my room.


	35. What Am I Gonna Do?

Chris' pov:

I stare into vacancy, keep thinking there's gonna be an Elemental who's gonna pop up and kill me. Every blink I make,Every move I make,I make myself aware of my surroundings. Wether its the creaking noises of my bed,the sound of pipes or the chirps of birds,I keep a swiss army blade clutched in my fist,ready to strike. My eyes wide open,scanning around the room for a sign of bad luck. My sheets and pillows are covered with my cold sweat. Im facing terrible paranoia.

Three knocks come from my door, I point out my knife to the direction,to see Jane walking in. She widens her eyes at me and backs up.

"Chris are you okay?" She asked. In a scared,shaky voice. Snap out of it,Chris. Its just Jane. I lower my knife and placed it on my side table. I cup my face with my hands and let out a grunt. Jane walks slowly towards me and sits next to me. I look at my reflection and notice that I do not have a shirt on. I guess I was sweating really badly. Jane places her warm hand on my cold but sweating hand. " I am sorry for what happened just now, Im just really really really paranoid" she stares at the red indentations on my palm.

"Chris, we're gonna get through this together. I promise you" she strokes my shirtless back. I stare at her hand and yank mine away.

"Dont you say that. You know that at the end of the day everythings not gonna turn out the way we want it to!" I shout at her face. She didnt say anything, and I got up,put a tee on and storm out of the room.  
>I could hear Jane sob from my room, I was tempted to go back but that'll only make things worse. I walk downstairs and got out of this castle.<p>

I keep my hands in my pocket and my hoodie covering my head. The moonlight bounces off the wet pavement, creates a rim of light in my eyes. The only thing in my mind was the sound of Jane crying. I should'nt have shouted at her. Maybe I should go back and apologize. But first, I should get my temper down. Elemental or not, I was born an Ice Elementian. And we all know how bad our temper is.

I began the march back to Elementeyya in the dark,my path illuminated only by the light of the moon. My feet were in inertia mode,untill a noise from behind me stopped it. I shine the light of my phone to the direction of the noise. faintly, I could hear footsteps approaching fast towards me. My face goes colder than usual and I start running. The footseps behind me get louder and faster. Heart beating as fast as Im running ,and I fell to the ground. Vines tug at my leg and suddenly my vision goes black.


	36. Chris!

Jane's pov:

My eyes open up to darkness. It feels stuffy around my head,I could feel my hands tied together behind me and the coolness of the tiled floor. I hear people in a distance,voices I dont recognize. I was kidnapped.

In an effort to escape,I try to get on two feet. I failed because they were tied together with my hands. My legs were folded below me so I really couldnt do anything. I try to wriggle the knot loose but it was no use. Out of nowhere, the bag covering my head was yanked off with force,causing my head to bounce to the back. "oh look,she's awake" a girl in tight black clothing spoke in an Brittish-Irish accent. Two other men who were wearing tight black clothing and with silk black ties approach me. Both were wearing a pendant with a red jewel hanging on their necks. They both have the same facial features,only different hairstyles. Oh no. Theyre The Von Tanner twins. Ive been kidnapped by the Elementals. "blind her" the man on the left said. I was gonna give them an internal burn,but they blindfolded me. An Elementian cannot bend if they cannot see. Basically, a blind Elementian is a dead Elementian.

"Jane Campbell,isnt it?" one of the two men said.

"What do you want with me?" I said whilst attempting to escape.

"We want you 's all" A different but almost similar voice replied.

"Why me?" I break down.

"Funny,that's what Christopher said earlier" the girl interrupts.

"CHRIS?! HE'S HERE?! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HIM OR ELSE-" I shout at them,but I paused in the middle of the sentence as for being interrupted by the man who spoke first.

"Or else what? you'll kill me? hah. Im an Elemental, this is how the cycle goes. I am Elemental,you are light. Elemental looks for light and destroys it. Then when only darkness is left,that's when the inner Elemental will be created. This cycle doesnt apply to you,though. It applies to him" Chris' screams for his life but nothing moved the Elementals to let us go. Instead,the Elemental who got my name called a familiar name .

"Emily,go get the others. ask them all to come here. History is about to be made" he said.

"Yes,Victor" Emily replied. That man must be Victor Von Tanner. And that girl, Emily,could it,could it be Emily Viera?

"Emily! Emily is that you?! Emily Viera!" Chris shouted out. Judging by the intensity of fear in his voice,He's blindfolded too. "Chris! Chris are you okay?!" I shout to my left. in a flash,Chris responded and started choking on tears. "Oh Jane! Jane Im fine, you okay,love?!"

That Emily interrupts me "oh,what a surprise.. he still remembers me even after he broke up with me" she said in a sarcastic tone. It is Emily Viera.

"What?! you were the one who left me!"

"Because I wasnt as stupid as you think. I know at the end of the day, I will never be your bonder. It was always her that you love,it was never me"

"Emily Viera!" I shout.

"You know this isnt the real you! Dont let your vengeance over anything consume you! " I spoke. Her footsteps slowly approaching me. "Xavier, may I?" she said. "she's all yours...but dont kill her" Victor's brother said.

"What goes better with fire than fire?" Emily pops her knuckles. I was getting scared. Chris is shouting but theyre cupping his mouth.

Out of nowhere, I was internally burned. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. My body,feels as if it was inside out and being burned. It was the most painful burn I have ever been given. I try to burn the rope tying me blindly,but I was in too much pain, I couldnt think. I was out of breath, tired of screaming. Not long after I started screaming, Chris was screaming in pain too. Ive never heard him scream like this before. We both were burned.

One of the Elementals took my blind fold off, untied my knots and forced me up to watch Chris be burned internally. If this is the end of us,The end of Elementians,I would like to apologize. At that moment, I lost hope,I wriggled off the grip of the Elementals and dropped next to my bonder,where I knew it was the last time. Our last time. I cant believe this is where our lives will end. I leaned forward so our foreheads would touch. at times like these, kisses on the forehead could mean more than lip contact. I stared at his screaming mouth, at his teeth, and slowly saw two teeth growing long. Theyre not killing him,theyre turning him dark. And theres nothing I could do.

"History being made here! The last Elemental, The so called saviour, has turned dark! this marks the day we overthrow Elementeyya and the system! we will dispose of humans and create a world without impowerment!" Xavier shouts out.

Chris lets out one final bloodcurdling scream,and he stops. The Elementals cut off his knots and blindfold. He stands up as a different person. He turns to Xavier and was whispered something. Chris turned to me,and slowly walked towards me. The Chris I knew was gone. He was burned to ash, and from it a new and dark Chris was made. Chris' eyes glowed blue, the same colour he was born with. Then it came to me,it wasnt them who was gonna kill me, it was Chris. My dream was becoming a reality. I backed up, not willing to hurt Chris. Dark or not, I still love him. I will love him, even if he doesnt love me. terrified, I tried talking him out.

"Chris? please,dont do this to us... this is exactly what they want"

"What they want? oh youre wrong. Its what I want. For leaving me for Quentin. you will pay" he pinned me to the wall and squeezed my neck hard enough to make me choke. Not only was he choking me,he was freezing my neck too. He looked deep into my eyes,with an expression so evil,I didnt know who I was looking at. I started gasping for air, my face freezing cold. Chris snickered maliciously at my attempts to suck in air. He puts on a devilish smile with his fangs poking out of the edge of his lips. I was giving up on my life, knowing there was nothing left for me. I looked at Chris from head to toe,for what I think might be my last time. I'd always thought Chris and I would live a fairytale ending, get married and have kids. But how this story ends is with my prince trying to kill me. I notice that his birthmark has'nt changed. Could it be that there is still light inside him?

"Chris... Chris youre birthmark...it hasnt -wheeze- changed" his face softens but hand still bolted to my neck. I could feel my heart slowing down.

"The Leaders are coming!" a man from the crowd of Elementals shout. That man squeezes through the crowd,and leaves me totally breathless. That man,was my father. A tear rolls down my purplish cheek and drips on Chris' finger. Dad, why would you let them do this to me? Why dad?

My lungs exhausted,my muscles soften,my neck lifeless, and my heartbeat fading away.  
>Before I take my last breath, I would like to have a flashback on my life.<p>

The dropped books, the snowflakes in my hand, His frozen hand on my burning ones, the moment in Cuithermen woods,the new year sadness, the terrible two months,the screams in canada, our first kiss in the woods, the golden mockingjays and his win at the game. My life was filled with sad and happy moments,and the happy moments started when he came into my life. And somehow,im happy that he's the last person i'll see before it all ends. My fingers search his cheeks,stroking it whilst whispering;

"You still have light in you... That's why it hasnt changed.. I will love you unconditionally,Chris Rynes-"

I could feel my soul and energy being extracted,leaving me with only him in my sight. Everywhere,the Elementals made a run for it,but I didnt care anymore. I dont have a reason to.

I release one last breath,and Chris' face fades into nothingness. That's when I stopped feeling.

I love you,to the moon and back.


	37. what Have I Done?

Chris' pov:

Pain.  
>Burning pain.<br>My heart aches.

Flashes of the girl I tortured im my head. Red eyes,her smile,her lips. It all comes in flashes. Memories whizzing around in my head,giving me terrible headaches. My heart feels as if its being burned, incinerated. The flashes get more and more intense. The girl whispering my name,and my voice whispering hers. The whole world re enters my memories and leaves me on my knees,crying. Its like I was brainwashed except I remembered what happened. My eyes cloud up with tears and I pull her body to my chest. Why me? Why us? Why ?

"Jane, Jane please... Dont leave me..." I choke and bury my face between her neck and shoulder. Her pulse is still,skin still warm but slowly freezing up. I lean on the brick wall,with salted cheeks. "Im sorry, Im so so sorry I did this ... I didnt-didnt mean to"

I keep feeling her neck for her pulse even though I knew it was never coming back. Its just that the feeling of my beating heart feels so wrong in the presence of her unbeating one. It feels like I should be the one dead,not Jane. In the end, its not me who pays the price. Its those I love.

Although I still am finding my way to accept it, this doesnt shock me. Somehow, I saw this coming. I knew sooner or later my loved ones will pay the price. It was just a matter of time. Wait a second,Shock?

That's it! Im gonna try to do CPR! She's only been gone for a minute or two,so this could work. I lay her flat on the floor,and charge my palms with electricity. I place my hands on her chest (where her heart is) and did CPR continuosly. She's not showing any signs of life. My hands start to glow,indicating Im able to use electricity as an element. I press my palms on her chest lightly,and gave her the first shock. Still no vital signs but dont give up on her, Chris. Shock number two,still no luck. Her body was getting colder and I was getting more and more scared. Shock number three,still nothing. I was desperate for her to return to me,without her I am nothing but powerless and alone. I started doing multiple shocks continuously,constantly reminding myself not to give up.

After a few shocks, I was getting pretty tired. Electrical bending can really drain your energy. If I do another shock,the result might be Jane revived or me passing out. Like I said earlier, I was desperate for her to return to me.

"Dont give up on me now Jane..." I whispered to myself.

I took one deep breath,placed my hands on her chest and pressed hard with the electricity charge. I could feel my palms transmitting the electricity to her soft,dying body. I feel the rush of electric in my veins as well as Jane's. My hopes almost entirely left me,but I will keep trying till she comes back to me. I pull back and lean on the wall,breathing heavily.

"Jane,please dont leave me... Im sorry this happened...please dont make this my punishment...I dont know what to think,its like yesterday I was a normal 16 year old Elementian and now Im suddenly The Frozen Heart...this is so hard for me to process..inside,Im only 17" I cover my face with my hands. Could it be that her story ends here?

That's where my miracle happened.

She started coughing violently and breathing heavily. I pulled her on my lap and help her regain strength. She held my face and hugged me tight. She was crying whilst saying "I knew your bonding nature would be enough to turn you light again"

"Jane,Im so sorry I did this... I wasnt in control of myself... Im so so sorry... You were dead!" I shouted a bit towards the end of the sentence.

"Its okay,its okay, I think Im alive right now" underneath the tears,we both managed a small laugh. We touched foreheads and whispered "I love you" to eachother. I dont know what I'd do without you,Jane. You are my other half. Im just glad you came into my life.

Not long after,The Leaders burst through the doors. Lancaster rushes towards us and helps us up. "What did they do to you?" Alexandria helps Jane get on two feet. "They turned him dark..but he's light now"

"Really? How is that possible?!" Alistair said.

"Good ol fashioned bonder love" She replied.

The chaffeur drives us back to Elementeyya, Alistair and Lancaster are in seperate vehicles. Jane sits on my left and Demitri on my right. Jane is fast asleep but my finger stays on her left wrist,making sure the pulse doesnt stop now,or at least before I give her a happy ending. Every inhale she takes, I would wait for the exhale. These are the prices I have to pay,eternal paranoia.

"I am never letting go of you" I whispered. Her grip on my hand got stronger. Frankly,the same couldnt be said for my hope.

Demitri gets on the phone with dad,and tells him to evacuate the other Elementians. About the weather,they will ask nomad Elementians to handle it. Jackson and James will follow Elizabeth,and mom and dad will wait for our return. The reason James is following The Campbells is because Metal Elementians cant use their gift for combat that well.

The prophecy begins to fulfill itself. I have to be ready. Mentally and physically.


	38. Bereavement

Chris' pov:

"Come on,dad..pick up the phone" i whisper to myself. Jane and I are at Wild Rose Airport,Idlewild. Jane waits patiently by my side for my father to pick up the phone. Dad promised to pick us up from the airport. I've called about four times,still no answer. My heart began to sink as I think of the possibilities my dad didnt pick up the phone. Dad still isnt picking up,so I dialed mom's number. On the third ring,she picked up but there was no one on the phone. Dead silence. Although the silence could be mistaken for breathing,I didnt hesitate to take a cab home. I was getting really worried. God,please please please tell me theyre unharmed...

The cab pulls up at my home. Jane and I exit it and pay the driver. We both stood at my driveway,heart beating a mile a minute. She held my hand and walked towards the door with me. I knock four times on the baige coloured door,but no one came to it. Now my heart really sank. I twisted the doorknob to have it not locked. Oh no. mom never leaves the door unlocked. Dropping my suitcase,I stormed in with a heavy heart. The living room was in a mess. Furniture all over the place. Pots and pans scattered accros the kitchen counter,with a few on the floor next to something that looks like... looks like...

"DAD" I rushed towards him and kneel in a pool of blood beside him. My sight blurred with tears, I could see something poking out of his stomach. Its a knife. "no,no,no this cant be happening, no!" My heart was shattered,as for what I had feared came true. I pull my father's head on my lap and feel his pulse. Maybe I can save him. His body cold as ice and no heartbeat. I cant do anything to get him back. I cupped my face and cried.

"Oh dad,Im so sorry I didnt come in time to save you. I love you dad, I do.." my cries get louder and louder. Jane kneels next to me,stroking my back. I cant believe he's gone. And its all my fault.. The only thing swimming in my thoughts was his last words to me. I glance at the pool of blood he lies on, and notice that he has burnt marks on his left arm. This could be but one thing. The Elementals did this. As revenge upon my turning back to light.

Out of the blue, a voice calls my name. "Christopher? where are you darling?"

"Mom! mom" I search for where the voice came the corner of my eye,I could see her leaning on the fridge. like dad,blood streaked and all. I rush to her side and let her lean on my chest. She's still breathing, but her pulse is dropping fast. "mom,hold on... Im gonna get you to a hospital" she tugs at my bloodstained white hoodie. She gestured for me to get closer and whispered.

"Dont, leave me to meet god... let me die alongside my bonder" she whispers faintly.

"But mom, dont leave me like this! please" I pleaded with tears running down my cheeks.

"I will never leave you or James, we'll always be together" she strokes my cheek with her blood ridden finger. My eyes hurt from all the crying. Bereavement is more painful than I thought. My eyes stopped producing tears,but I kept on crying. It really hurts to lose the ones you love, especially if they spent their years trying to raise you. Flashes of memories fog up my brain. How mom would treat my cuts, how dad would teach me how to ride a bike. Those memories that I'll never be able to think the same of again. I stare into the silver irises of my mom,and kiss her forehead. Jane sits next to me,crying as well. I shift my eyes at my father's dead body,and whisper to myself. "Its all my fault,Im sorry"

"Christopher, how do you make rainbows?" mom spoke with a breaky and almost gone voice.

A heavy heart, I knew these were her last moments. Trying to make it meaningful,I put on the most sincere smile and answer.

"We cant make rainbows,mom. Its something that comes naturally. we cant control it"

She puts on a smile as well,and closed her eyes. Her chest stopped rising. I lift my head to look at my reflection on the fridge,and my smile fades. Who am I staring at? All I see is a boy who's heart was damaged beyond repair. I lost a huge part of my life. There's a crater in my being I'll never be able to fill. My reflections on the fridge say nothing,just emptiness and misery. Jane's cries get louder,as for mine are silent. I cant cry anymore,I've used up all of my tears. Though tears drying up,my heart continues to scream and shout. I let mom lay down on the blood streaked floor and get up on two feet. I notice a plate with writing on it on the kitchen counter, I get closer and what the writing says leaves a fire burning in my soul.

_Mommy and daddy are gone, Jane is next_

It was written in blood. The same blood that I was formed with. The intensity of anger builds up in me,layer by layer. Have I not suffered enough?! Have I not been scarred mentally?! Have I not cried enough?!

Stressed and filled with anger, I flung the plate towards the wall. The pieces shatter all over the stains of blood on the floor, leaving me in this posture. Upright,clenched teeth and fists. The Elementals have taken away my innocence, my sanity and a big part of myself.

They replaced it with vengeance.  
>They want me Dark, I'll give them Dark.<p> 


	39. Fate Kills Mentally

Chris' pov:

"Im so sorry for your loss,Christopher. Your mother was a great person. I owe my life to her. Be strong,my boy" Mr Hopkins pats my back. He walks me through the hall to show me the caskets picked for mom and dad. I tried calling James,but where he is has really bad reception. However,I will keep calling him. In the meantime, get Mom and Dad ready for their funeral.

I take the dress I chose for mum to wear to Mr Hopkins' office. The dress I chose is a plain floral dress that she wore on James' Claiming Day. It was a lovely dress, and it brought this aura of peace with it. As for dad, I chose a plain white long sleeved Tshirt and dark blue blazer. I pushed the door of his office open and brought the clothes to him. "that is settled,now for the tombstones"he takes the clothing and hangs it behind the door. He pulls a chair out for me to sit down and discuss.

"Chris,What was Lila's full name?" he asked politely. I find the words stuck in my throat,but I manage to spit it out.

"Lila Hailey Winchester Rynes"

"Arthur?"

"Arthur George Edwin Rynes. He has two middle names" Mr Hopkins scribbles down their names on his little notepad. I look around his dismal office, with undusted shelves and unpolished furniture. Looks like the non living things in this room understand how I feel. On one of the shelves,was a family photo encased in a frame. They must be Mr Hopkins' family. I get up from seat,and walk towards it. Mr Hopkins has a beautiful family, two daughters and one son. His wife standing next to him. Judging by their attire and background, they were having a picnic. That must've been a wonderful day, sun shining, cool air and no worries. It must be nice not to have worry about everything all the time.

"It was at lightwood beach.. for my anniversary" Mr Hopkins interrupts.

"Ah, Lightwood beach. Nice place" I try to conceal my pain.

"Yeah, still is... when you have a family of your own, bring them there. A wonderful place it is"

Will I,though? will I be alive to see my kids chasing each other? Will I even survive _The Funeral? _I paused and stared out the window. Its been 4 days since their death. 4 days I haven't slept . 4 days since the memories of blood and knives started haunting me. I don't have to think about the blood and knives for it to haunt me, it all I have to think about is my mother's smile. Just thinking about it leaves me breathless and miserable. My hands grip the photo frame so hard, I heard a crack.

"Christopher?" Mr Hopkins' voice shocks me back to reality.

"My god,Im sorry... I didn't realise what I was doing.." I placed the photo back on the shelf, with a crack on its wooden frame. I backed up and sat back on the chair. Mr Hopkins shoots me a pitiful glance.

"Its okay, Chris" he grips my shoulder. I check the time, its 6 pm. I should be going back, Jane's waiting for me. Trying to get myself back together, I stood up, thanked Mr Hopkins and left.

"Chris? mom called a few hours ago... try calling her" Jane alerts me from my sleepless rest.

I got off of Jackson's bed,got my phone an dialled James' number. If Elizabeth's number is reachable, James' can too. Not long after, Jane went up and sat next to me on the bed. A few moments later, James picked up.

"Chris! Chris are you okay?"  
>" Im okay,James.. are you okay? is Elizabeth okay? is Jackson okay?"<br>"They are, how's mom and dad?" That was a question I didnt know how to answer. But I had to tell the truth.  
>"James... Im sorry-" there was a long pause until he answered.<br>"What? no, no, no, please dont say what Im thinking of Chris PLEASE!" he began sobbing.  
>"They're gone" James continued sobbing louder and louder, without saying anything to me.<br>"I was too late to save them-" after quite a lot of tears,he hung up on me. Jane sits quietly without a word. My phone goes silent. I placed the phone back on the side table and put my head between my legs.

"Give him time, That's a lot to absorb in a few minutes" Jane attempts to console me.

"I've got an intensely uneasy feeling in my chest, I feel guilty... I feel like James is blaming this on me"

"Hey,don't say that... like I said, give him some time... Don't blame this on yourself, no one could've predicted this" she silences me and puts her hand on my back. I stare into her eyes,trying to find hope in them. Jane is about all the hope I have left. I've lost mom and dad, I cant afford to lose her or James.

She's letting me stay over for the week,while my house gets cleaned and sanitised so its safe to live in again. After this, I'm not sure if I actually want to live there at all. All the things inside it, the walls, the photos,the furniture, they all have a residual imprint on me. On my memories,my feelings and thoughts. That house is like one giant tape recorder. The walls of the kitchen have left terrible imprints on me, the imprints of blood and knives. Jane leans on me and wraps one arm around my waist. At least I have her to give me comfort.

"I'll stand next to you at the funeral, I hope your family has accepted me as part of them " she said.

"They have,Im sure" I assured her.


	40. Six Feet Under Screams

Chris' pov:

The rain pours down heavily on St Peter's Cemetery. Their safely six feet under earth, and Im still standing here. Standing alone in the rain, letting the rain wash away the bitterness. I wanted to be alone,so I asked Jane to stay in the car. My eyes are locked at the wreaths on both of their graves. Underneath that pile of earth, are you screaming? are you crying? How does it feel to die? is it painful? I'll know but wont be able to remember it.

Maybe I was right. My life really feels like cruel works of fiction, cold-blooded and ruthless. My parents and Jane were only the beginning. The Elementals wont stop till the light inside me fades for good. They wont kill me, they will kill all the people I love. They want me to live with this feeling, its enough to turn me dark again. I feel weak, like the night I turned dark. Im tired of fighting it, should I let it in? Let it consume me,let the world go. I could just turn dark here, and kill myself. It'll be easier. My light was fading anyway..

But I cant. Right now, the only light in my soul is Jane. This might be the battle of fate and emotions. I cant give up. I have to stay strong. No matter the situation. Jane is all I have to protect right now. If I lose her,I will lose myself as well. Like I said, She's my weakness and She's my strength. Be strong for her,Christopher.

I hear tyres screech on the wet pavement. I shift my eyes to the familiar dark blue car, and saw James bursting out of it with a white rose in his hand. Elizabeth and Jackson came too. James marches towards mom and dad,but ignores me. I watched quietly as my brother cried on our parents' grave. He fell to his knees,and sobbed uncontrollably. The rain wetting his face,making the tears invisible. He places the rose in between both of the graves. At that moment,we didn't mind the world. The only thing on both our minds were memories with our parents. This is where thy lie,James. The two most important people in our lives. I let him have a moment with mom and dad,and left.

I keep my hands in my pocket an walked silently to the car. The rain washes down on my hair , my suit and face. I didnt care about it, I was only thinking about what to do now. My parents are gone. James and I are only left with two cars, one home and 250 000$ dollars. Where do I go now? Home isnt home anymore. I have an aim,but dont know where to start. Its all so confusing.

Out of nowhere,James attacks me from behind,leaving me tumbling on the wet road. Jane,Elizabeth and Jackson saw us and quickly came to stop him.

James pins me to the road and screams at my face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he lands his fist on my face. The impact left a stinging pain, and my sight not clear. Jane screams my name while Jackson and Elizabeth pry James off of me. I prop myself up with my elbow and arouse the spot he punched. My eyes shifted to him,as he continued shouting at me.

"IF YOU HAVENT CAME ALONG THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED! YOURE NOTHING BUT BAD LUCK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR FICTIONAL WORLD!" his voice sounds a bit crackly.

"WELL IM FEELING PRETTY FICTIONAL NOW! YES ITS ALL MY FAULT, MY FAULT! DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! MY WHOLE LIFE FEELS LIKE ITS NOTHING BUT COLD AND MISERABLE FICTION! EVERYTHING DEPENDS ON WHAT I DO! I SCREW UP,EVERYTHING SCREWS UP. YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE HUMANITY'S LAST HOPE,YOURE NOT THE FROZEN HEART! I FEEL LIKE ITS A HEAVY LOAD ON MY SHOULDERS,AND IM TERRIFIED, - Im- terrified..."  
>My sentence ends with stuttering. James' face softens,and Jane kneels beside me,holding my hand in hers.<p>

The Elementals have taken away my heart piece by piece. With each peace,lies my kind self. When they took away my parents,my brother's trust, I knew thats where they've crossed the line. In the rain, I finally realised that the day my parents died was the day they took away all of the kindness inside me.

And that's where I became unforgiving. 

END OF BOOK TWO.

Dont forget to check out the final book in the trilogy, Elementia. It has the playlists I promised. The chapters will be posted as soon as I finish planning the plot. thanks for reading :) sorry if I hurt you feelings through this :)


End file.
